Une alliance forcée
by Pouki26
Summary: SG1 doit conclure un accord avec un nouveau peuple mais tout ne se passe pas comme il en a été convenu. Après avoir été capturés, ils apprennent pour le plus grand malheur de Jack, que Sam a été choisie par leur bourreau pour devenir sa femme...
1. Chapter 1

_Ceci est ma première fic sur Stargate SG1 alors j'espère que serez indulgent avec moi. Bien que j'ai mis Sam et Jack en personnages principaux ne vous attendait pas un truc nunuche^^J'adore ce couple et j'aurai aimé comme beaucoup d'entre vous qu'il y ait quelque chose entre ces deux-là. _

_J'ai décidé d'écrire cette histoire comme s'il s'agissait d'un épisode en conservant le mieux possible les caractères de chacun des personnages. _

_J'espère que vous aimerez et vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce premier chapitre._

* * *

-SG1 tenez-vous prêt à embarquer, vous partez dans trente minutes. Déclara d'une voix sans appel le général Hammond.

-Bien mon général ! Répondit en chœur l'équipe qui se leva aussitôt pour quitter la salle de briefing.

La mission d'aujourd'hui consistait à se rendre de nouveau sur la planète P4X952 qu'ils avaient visité quelques temps auparavant afin de conclure les négociations commencées avec le peuple Kadia.

Leur monde regorgeait d'une quantité impressionnante de Naquadah dont le chef Argo était prêt à partager avec la Terre en échange d'une aide médicale et de provisions alimentaire. En effet, bien que riche en minerai, les Kadians étaient démunis de moyens nécessaires à leur survie. Cet accord leur permettrait de concevoir une vie meilleure.

* * *

Alors que Sam se dirigeait vers le vestiaire des femmes, elle fut rattrapée par son supérieur qui semblait d'humeur taquine.

-Dite Carter, vous êtes heureuse à l'idée de revoir Argo ? Parce qu'entre nous je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez mais ce type est assez désagréable et…

-De quoi parlez-vous mon colonel ? L'interrompit l'astrophysicienne.

-Major je vous en prie ! Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous n'avez pas remarqué son petit manège de la dernière fois. Vous lui avez tapé dans l'œil c'est évident !

Sam s'arrêta pour faire face à Jack, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres bien décidée à entrer dans son jeu.

-Seriez-vous jaloux mon colonel ?

Pris au dépourvu par cette question, il se mit à bredouiller des choses incompréhensibles ce qui fit rire la jeune femme qui le planta dans le couloir reprenant la direction des vestiaires.

« Elle m'a bien eu sur ce coup-là. Pourquoi j'ai été lui parler de ça moi ? Quel idiot ! »

Sur ces propres reproches, il regagna ses quartiers pour se changer.

Le colonel avait en effet des raisons d'être jaloux du chef du peuple de Kadia. A leur dernière visite, celui-ci n'avait eu d'yeux que pour le major, vantant sa beauté et son intelligence, ce qui avait grandement énervé le colonel qui avait tenté de n'en rien laissé paraître. Cela n'avait pourtant pas échappé à l'œil expérimenté de Daniel qui en avait fait part à Teal'c, et tous deux n'avaient pu s'empêcher de charrier le colonel qui n'avait pas du tout apprécié, niant les faits et sa plausible jalousie.

Il savait qu'en retournant aujourd'hui sur cette planète, cet homme agaçant en profiterait pour remettre le grappin sur Carter. Mais ce qui l'exaspérait au plus haut point était que son major semblait apprécier toutes ses attentions. D'autant plus qu'Argo était un homme très agréable à regarder d'environ une quarantaine d'années, au charme dévastateur et aux yeux émeraude pétillants. Décidément, cette journée n'allait certainement pas lui plaire. C'est donc renfrogné qu'il troqua ses vêtements contre des habits militaires adéquates et alla retrouver Daniel et Teal'c dans le vestiaire des hommes.

* * *

_**Dans la salle d'embarquement **_

-Alors Sam, prête pour de nouvelles négociations ? Demanda Daniel tout en réajustant ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Bien sur ! Pas vous ?

-Oh si si, enfin… !

-On dirait que quelque chose vous tracasse Daniel ! Remarqua Sam qui se tourna ver lui.

-Eh bien disons que je ne suis pas emballé à l'idée de retourner sur cette planète. Avoua-t-il.

-Ah bon ! Et pourquoi ? S'étonna Carter tout en le fixant de ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

-Je ne sais pas ! J'ai fait un drôle de rêve cette nuit à propos des Kadians et j'ai en quelque sorte un mauvais pressentiment. Répondit le docteur Jackson.

-Vous pensez que quelque chose de mauvais s'est passé ou va arriver ? S'inquiéta la jeune femme.

-Eh bien je n'en suis pas convaincu mais….

-Daniel, pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé au briefing tout à l'heure ? Vous savez que depuis que vous êtes de retour parmi nous nous prenons très au sérieux les rêves que vous faites. La plupart se sont révélés exact vous le savez bien.

-Je sais mais je ne pense pas qu'il y est de raison de s'inquiéter cette fois.

-Vous êtes sur ? Que se passait-il dans votre rêve ?

-Eh bien en vérité il ne se passait pas grand-chose à part que Argo et son peuple se retrouvait sous le joug des Goa'ulds. Mais c'est impossible !

-Non c'est vrai ! Ca ne peut pas être possible. Hier encore nous avons envoyé une sonde et été en contact radio avec Argo. Il nous disait que tout allait bien et qu'il nous attendait avec impatience. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit donc nécessaire de s'inquiéter.

-Oui vous avez raison. Mon rêve était surement une erreur. Et quand vous dite que Argo nous attend avec impatience, c'est tout à fait vrai.

-Où voulez vous en venir Daniel ?

Samantha avait posé la question alors qu'elle en connaissait parfaitement la réponse.

-Je pense qu'il a hâte de vous revoir surtout.

-Ne dites pas n'importe quoi ! Répondit Carter en souriant.

Alors que Sam tentait de convaincre que Daniel était dans l'erreur, le colonel O'Neill et Teal'c arrivèrent en salle d'embarquement au moment même où le vortex s'ouvrit. Jack leur lança un rapide coup d'œil croisant les yeux bleus de son major puis déclara d'une voix claire.

-Prêt les enfants ? Alors allons-y !

Sans attendre leur réponse, Jack grimpa sur la passerelle et passa la porte des étoiles suivi de près par ses compagnons.

* * *

_**Sur P4X952**_

L'arrivée sur la planète P4X952 fut quelque peu brutale et douloureuse. En effet, l'escalier encore présent la veille qui devait leur servir d'atterrissage était entièrement détruit. Le colonel qui avait franchi le premier la porte alla s'étaler tête en avant dans les gravats. Teal'c et Daniel en firent de même se protégeant comme ils le pouvaient de leurs bras.

-Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Pesta le colonel.

Alors que Jack se redressait tant bien que mal les mains écorchées, les genoux blessés, il se tourna vers la porte des étoiles plissant les yeux et eut juste le temps de voir Carter projetée hors de la spirale lui foncer droit dessus. Ne voulant pas qu'elle se blesse à son tour il ne s'écarta pas et la réceptionna dans ses bras les faisant tomber à la renverse.

-Aïe ! Grogna ce dernier.

-Colonel O'Neill, major Carter, tout va bien ? Questionna le jaffa qui déjà aidait la jeune femme à se relever.

Décontenancée, les mains appuyées sur le torse de son supérieur, Sam le regarda affolée. Ce dernier releva la tête difficilement pour planter ses yeux dans le regard azur de son major la rassurant par un vague sourire.

-Carter, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui ça va mon colonel. Répondit simplement Sam qui remercia également Teal'c pour son aide. Mais que s'est-il passé ?

-Ca j'aimerai bien le savoir. Rajouta O'Neill qui grimaçait de douleur en prenant appui sur le bras offert de Daniel pour se remettre debout. Je le savais que cette journée ne me plairait pas.

Sortant difficilement des décombres SG1 se figea à la vue du paysage qui se déployait devant eux.

-Tout a été dévasté, il ne reste plus rien !

-Merci Teal'c pour cette remarque pertinente ! Dit ironiquement Jack.

Sam s'approcha doucement de Daniel et quand elle prononça son nom tous se figèrent. L'inquiétude, le trouble et la peur avait résonné dans sa voix. Sur son visage se lisait de la détresse. Daniel ne daigna même pas la regarder et fit quelques pas sous les yeux de ses compagnons.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Daniel Jackson ?

-Non tout va bien Teal'c, j'ai juste besoin de réfléchir un instant.

-Ne vous éloignez pas Daniel ! Ordonna le colonel. On ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé ici.

Comme dans un murmure Sam déclara naturellement :

-Ils ont été attaqué par les Goa'ulds, cette planète leur appartient désormais.

-Hein ? Mais de quoi parlez-vous Carter ? S'étonna Jack la prenant par les épaules pour la faire sortir de sa torpeur.

-Mon colonel ! Avant d'embarquer Daniel m'a fait part de son inquiétude concernant ce monde. Il dit avoir rêvé que les Goa'ulds s'emparaient de cette planète.

-Et vous n'avez pas cru bon de me prévenir ?

Délaissant Sam, il courut vers Daniel qui venait de se laisser tomber à même le sol se prenant la tête dans les mains, effrayé par la réalité qui correspondait à son cauchemar de la nuit dernière. Il n'en revenait pas. Pourquoi faisait-il toutes sortes de rêves prémonitoires ? Comment pouvait-il voir avant tout le monde ce qui se passait ou allait se passer ?

-Daniel ! Hurla le colonel sans se soucier de l'état de son ami. Qu'avez-vous vu dans votre rêve ?

Ce dernier releva la tête vers Jack qui le regardait de ses yeux brillant de colère.

-Rien de plus que ce que l'on a devant nous. Croyez-moi Jack, si nous nous attardons sur cette planète nous risquons de subir le même sort que les Kadians.

-Comment cela, il y a des survivants ?

-Oui. Ils ont tous été réduits en esclavage. Si nous voulons leur venir en aide il va falloir demander des renforts.

-Bien ! Teal'c, Carter, nous repartons sur Terre. Daniel, relevez-vous ! On y va !

Alors que Sam composait les coordonnés sur le cadran encore intact de la porte des étoiles, des tirs leur sifflèrent dans les oreilles.

-A couvert ! Cria le colonel O'Neill.

Les quatre héros se précipitèrent en direction des bois afin de s'y cacher mais une patrouille jaffa composée d'une douzaine d'hommes fit irruption les pointant de leurs lances. Jack et son équipe stoppèrent net, armes au poing prêt à tirer, mais une voix de femme s'éleva.

-Humains, baissez vos armes si vous ne voulez pas mourir !

Une femme brune aux cheveux longs et d'une incroyable beauté s'approcha d'eux. Vêtue à la manière des amazones, jupe courte, bottes montantes et poitrine comprimée, elle leur adressa un regard malveillant.

-N'avez-vous pas entendu ? Nous sommes trop nombreux. Nous vous aurons tué avant que l'un de vous ne tire, alors je vous le répète, baissez vos armes !

Sam, Teal'c et Daniel attendirent l'ordre de Jack pour obéir.

-Ok ! On ne s'énerve pas. Dit enfin celui-ci. Baissez vos armes vous autres.

-Bien ! Je vois que vous devenez raisonnable colonel O'Neill.

Tous écarquillèrent les yeux en entendant la jeune femme prononcer le nom de Jack.

-Ne me regardez pas avec ces yeux là. Je sais parfaitement qui vous êtes. En vérité Argo s'est montré très éloquent à votre sujet.

-Argo ? Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda enfin le colonel.

-Je m'appelle Tiana, je suis là dans le but de vous capturer. Mon frère m'a ordonné de vous amener à lui.

-Votre frère ? Répéta Daniel.

-Oui Daniel Jackson, mon frère est celui qui a pris le contrôle de cette planète. Alors SG1, soit vous obéissez bien sagement, soit vous mourrez ici.

Tiana les regardait avec un sourire machiavélique, ses yeux noirs semblant les transpercer de part en part.

-Bon, je crois qu'on n'a pas vraiment le choix. Emmenez nous voir le grand méchant ! Dit Jack.

Alors que les jaffas récupéraient les armes de leurs prisonniers, Tiana s'approcha de Sam et attrapa son menton d'une main brusque arrachant un cri à sa victime.

-Hé ! Qu'est-ce que vous faite ? Lâchez-là ! Cria O'Neill qui voulait intervenir pour protéger son major. Mais deux jaffas l'en empêchèrent.

-Samantha Carter ! Vous êtes en effet très belle. Je comprends pourquoi il tient tant à faire de vous sa femme. Dommage que vous soyez habillée comme un homme. Vous ne mettez pas votre en corps en valeur de cette manière, mais ne vous en faites pas, j'arrangerai ça.

Tiana relâcha le visage de Sam qui passa aussitôt une main sur son menton pour se soulager de cette poigne de fer.

-Qu'allez-vous faire de nous ? Demanda cette dernière qui se rapprocha de ses amis afin de se sentir plus en sécurité.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de décider. Il est temps d'y aller. Mon frère a hâte de vous rencontrer.

Docilement, l'équipe SG1 se mit en route, encadré par leurs ennemis.

-Carter, ça va ? S'inquiéta Jack.

-Oui, mon colonel. Mais je ne comprends rien à cette histoire.

-Vous n'êtes pas la seule. D'accord nous sommes prisonniers d'une femme magnifique avec un superbe décolleté, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me plaindrais, mais elle n'est vraiment pas mon genre. Mais alors pas du tout.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui ! Elle est…trop grande et pas franchement aimable si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

O'Neill tentait de plaisanter afin de dédramatiser la situation et il parvint à arracher un sourire à son subordonné ce qui lui fit rudement plaisir. Certes ils étaient dans une situation critique et ne voyait pour le moment aucun moyen de s'échapper, mais il ne supportait pas de voir la jeune femme aussi désespérée. Un visage où perçait la peur ne lui allait pas du tout. Il préférait la voir sourire, de ce sourire qu'il aimait tant et qu'elle ne consacrait qu'à lui.

Derrière, Teal'c et Daniel gardaient le silence, observant tout autour d'eux les dégâts causés par les goa'ulds et concentrés sur une possibilité de fuite, mais tout comme Jack ils n'en voyaient aucune.

Après trente minutes de marche ils arrivèrent enfin au village du chef Argo qui semblait avoir également connu quelques dommages matériels. Mais Argo, était-il encore en vie ? Ils n'allaient surement pas tarder à le savoir. De plus, une surprise de taille attendait SG1.

* * *

Voilà pour ce début. Verdict? J'ai peur^^


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci pour vos reviews et encouragements. J'espère sincèrement que cette suite vous plaira._

* * *

Village d'Argo

-C'est bien le même village que la dernière fois mais tout semble si différent. Fit remarquer Daniel. Qui sont tous ces gens ?

-Des esclaves à la recherche de Naquadah. Répondit Tiana tout sourire.

-C'est bien beau tout ça mais on fait quoi maintenant ? Questionna le colonel O'Neill pas franchement ravi d'être prisonnier de cette créature aussi splendide soit-elle. Parce que si cela était possible j'aimerai beaucoup rentrer chez moi. J'ai oublié d'enregistrer les Simpson et ça va bientôt commencer, alors…

La femme brune s'approcha de lui rapidement et glissa une main derrière sa nuque avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, ce qui déplut fortement au major Carter qui détourna le regard, blessée.

-Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? S'emporta O'Neill qui se dégagea de l'étreinte de Tiana qui déjà s'écartait en riant à gorge déployée sous les yeux choqués de tous.

-Jack ! Vous êtes trop impatient. S'éleva la voix glaciale de Tiana. Êtes vous donc si pressé de mourir ? Il est hors de question de vous laisser repartir d'ici pour le moment, mais je pourrai m'arranger pour que votre séjour soit sans douleur si vous acceptiez de partager ma couche.

-Euh…non merci, sans façon.

-Comme vous voudrez. Maintenant taisez-vous et restez bien sagement ici !

Alors que Tiana s'éloignait en direction de la plus grande habitation en bois, les membres de l'équipe se rapprochèrent les uns des autres afin d'avoir une petite conversation sous la surveillance étroite des jaffas qui les observaient attentivement.

-O'Neill, il semblerait que vous plaisiez à Tiana.

-Hum, merci Teal'c mais je m'en passerai bien.

-Mon colonel, que faisons-nous ? Les jaffas sont trop nombreux et nous n'avons plus nos armes. Dit Carter qui ne voulait pas entendre parler de ce qui venait de se passer sous ses yeux.

-Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire je le crains. Avec tous ces serpents qui nous surveillent tenter une percée serait du suicide. Pour l'instant nous n'avons d'autre choix que de rencontrer cette personne dont elle nous a parlé. On avisera ensuite.

-Pardonnez-moi ! Intervint Daniel. Tout est de ma faute.

-De quoi parlez-vous Daniel ?

-J'aurai dû vous faire part de mon rêve.

-Vous ne pouviez pas savoir que ça se passerait réellement ainsi. Le rassura Sam.

-Mais si j'aurai dû le savoir. S'énerva-t-il.

-Calmez-vous Daniel. Lui ordonna Jack. Ce qui est fait, est fait, pas la peine de vous tracassez.

Alors que SG1 cherchait une solution à leur problème, une voix familière qui sonna étrangement faux se fit entendre.

-Bienvenue à vous SG1, je suis vraiment heureux de vous revoir.

Un bel homme d'une quarantaine d'année, brun aux yeux verts, tout de noir vêtu s'avança vers eux un sourire resplendissant sur le visage.

-Mais je suis tout particulièrement enchanté de vous retrouver Samantha. Vous êtes toujours aussi belle.

-Argo ? Dit en chœur l'équipe qui observait le nouvel arrivant d'un œil stupéfait.

-Moi-même ! dit-il en attrapant Carter par le bras et en l'entraînant à l'écart du groupe.

Sous le coup de l'étonnement cette dernière ne comprit pas ce qui arrivait et se laissa faire.

-Hé, lâcha-la ? S'indigna Jack.

Il tenta de récupérer son major mais des jaffas les entourèrent lui et ses deux compagnons les menaçant de leurs lances.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Et notre accord ? Hurla O'Neill.

-Hahahaha ! Il n'y a aucun accord colonel. Tout ce qui m'intéressait quand je vous ai rencontré c'était cette femme, Samantha Carter.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé Argo ? Pourquoi vous agissez de cette manière ? Demanda Sam qui essayait tant bien que mal de se libérer de l'emprise de cet homme.

-Je pense qu'une petite explication s'impose. La vérité est que je travaille pour Anubis qui m'a généreusement déclaré maître de cette planète afin d'y extraire tout le naquadah que regorge ce monde. Je dispose du nombre d'esclaves que je veux et ma sœur Tiana me soutient dans ma tâche. Nous avons été attaqué cette nuit par la flotte de Yu mais heureusement pour nous Anubis survolait notre monde et nous a débarrassé en un rien de temps des intrus. Vous voyez, il suffit de bien choisir son camp.

-Quel est le rapport avec nous ? Demanda le docteur Jackson.

-Eh bien, quand vous avez franchi le Chapaï la première fois j'ai hésité à vous faire tuer mais lorsque j'ai aperçu le major Carter j'ai immédiatement su que c'était elle que je voulais. Alors j'ai prétendu être d'accord pour passer ce pacte avec vous afin de la revoir et de tout préparer pour la cérémonie.

-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez Argo ? S'impatienta le colonel. Quelle cérémonie ? Et puis vous devez bien vous doutez qu'une fois tout le minerai extrait Anubis n'aura plus besoin de vous et vous tuera.

-Peut-être mais j'aurai fui depuis longtemps cet endroit avant que cela n'arrive, et j'emporterai ma femme avec moi. C'est-à-dire vous Samantha. Je ferai de vous ma Reine.

A ces mots il passa un bras possessif autour de la taille de Sam et de son autre libre il emprisonna ses poignets afin qu'elle ne puisse pas se débattre.

-Vous êtes fou. S'exprima-t-elle dégoûtée.

-Argo ! Relâchez là ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça !

Alors que Jack s'apprêtait à foncer dans le tas tête baissée, la main de Teal'c se posa sur son épaule pour le retenir.

-Ne faites pas ça O'Neill ! Vous n'avez aucune chance.

-Teal'c a raison Jack, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour le moment.

-Rah, je sais ! Argo, je vous interdis de lui faire quoique ce soit ! Menaça Jack en lui lançant un regard noir avant de porter son attention sur Sam qui le dévisageait anxieuse.

-Rassurez-vous colonel, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de lui faire du mal. En revanche je n'en dirai pas autant de vous. Je n'ai plus besoin de vous. Jaffas, tuez-les !

Alors que les pointes des lances s'ouvraient afin d'exécuter l'ordre d'Argo, Sam hurla à plein poumons.

-Nooooooooooooonnnnnnn !

-Jaffas Hol ! (arrêtez)

Les lances se refermèrent accordant un sursis aux trois hommes qui avaient écarquillés les yeux de d'effroi.

Immédiatement ils portèrent leur attention sur la jeune femme qui venait de leur sauver la vie.

-Je vous en prie Argo, ne faites pas ça ! Supplia Sam. Je serai votre femme s'il le faut mais s'il vous plait épargnez-les !

-Carter, qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Protesta Jack. Vous n'allez pas vous marier à cet individu ?

Sans se soucier de l'intervention du Colonel, Argo considéra plusieurs secondes la jeune femme blonde laissant planer un silence de mort, puis vaincu par les yeux suppliants de sa douce il accorda son souhait.

-Très bien, je ne les abattrai pas puisque telle est votre désir. Je ne voudrais pas ternir votre beauté par un terrible chagrin que la perte de vos amis.

-Merci !

-C'est trop gentil à vous ! Ironisa O'Neill

-Même si je ne vous tue pas colonel, vous rejoindrez cependant les autres esclaves à la recherche de minerai et exploiterez la mine qui se trouve à proximité. En contrepartie le major deviendra ma nouvelle épouse.

A ces mots, Sam baissa la tête, résignée, alors que ses compagnons protestaient autant qu'ils le pouvaient, ce qui valu à chacun un violent coup à l'estomac.

Argo libéra les poignets de sa victime pour glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux d'or sous l'œil agacé de Jack que les jaffas tenaient en joue.

Sam ne résista pas sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne récolterait que souffrance si elle se débattait, et que pire encore, ses amis risquaient d'être tués.

Alors qu'elle pensait qu'il allait l'embrasser de force, il la libéra avant d'appeler sa sœur.

- Tiana ! Apporte-moi la fiole !

L'instant d'après la femme brune apparut de nouveau apportant avec elle un petit flacon contenant un étrange colorant rouge qu'elle tendit à Argo.

-Je te remercie ma très chère sœur. Une fois qu'elle sera en ma possession je te la confierai afin que tu la transformes en une créature divine. Bien qu'elle soit déjà d'une rare beauté, je veux qu'elle soit encore plus belle.

L'homme avait terminé sa phrase tout en plantant son regard émeraude dans celui azur de sa future épouse.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Questionna cette dernière tout en contemplant la petite fiole dans la main d'Argo.

-Ne vous tracassez pas pour ça ! Répondit-il.

Au même moment il vida d'une traite le flacon qu'il jeta par-dessus son épaule, et sans attendre, attrapa le visage de Sam pour y plaquer sa bouche contre la sienne, la forçant à entrouvrir les lèvres afin d'y faire s'écouler le liquide rouge.

-Argo, arrêtez ça immédiatement ! Vous m'entendez ? Beugla le colonel. Je vous défends…

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'un jaffa lui asséna un nouveau coup dans le dos. Sous le choc il posa un genou à terre aussitôt soutenu par Daniel et Teal'c.

-Jack ! Cessez de vous conduire ainsi ! Argo nous l'a dit, il ne fera aucun mal à Sam et je pense que sur ce point nous pouvons lui faire confiance. Je comprends parfaitement que ce genre de scène vous déplaise mais nous ne pouvons hélas rien faire à part attendre de voir ce qu'il va se passer.

-La ferme Daniel ! Je n'ai pas envie de supporter votre charabia. Ce type est en train d'abuser de Carter, je ne vais pas rester ici à ne rien faire.

-Ah oui ? Et que comptez-vous faire avec tous ces ennemis autour de nous qui n'attendent qu'une chose, nous tuer ?

-Daniel Jackson a raison O'Neill. Il serait déraisonnable d'agir sans réfléchir.

-Bon ça va j'ai compris ! Ragea-t-il.

Alors qu'il se remettait difficilement debout grâce à l'aide de ses amis, Jack releva la tête en direction de son subordonné qui subissait un baiser forcé.

Il sentait la rage le consumer entièrement et il comprit qu'il n'était absolument pas en mesure de l'aider dans l'immédiat.

Il ne put qu'observer cette dernière se débattre comme une forcenée pour échapper à l'embrassade de son agresseur, mais surtout elle essayait désespérément de ne pas avaler cet étrange fluide qu'elle sentait se propager dans sa bouche et se répandre sur son cou.

Mais petit à petit, alors qu'Argo faisait pénétrer sa langue dans sa bouche elle ne put faire autrement qu'ingérer une grande partie du liquide sous peine de s'étrangler.

Aussitôt, elle s'aperçut que ses jambes se dérobaient sous elle alors que les bras de son tortionnaire passaient dans son dos pour la soutenir.

Puis doucement, comme dans un rêve, elle sentit son esprit s'égarer et la lumière du jour disparaître progressivement.

Ses yeux clignèrent une dernière fois et elle perdit connaissance.

Argo la maintenait fermement contre lui pendant qu'il libérait un de ses bras qu'il passa sous les jambes de Carter afin de la soulever du sol.

Ramenant le visage de la belle endormie dans son cou, il se tourna fièrement devant Jack et s'adressa à lui sur un ton de vainqueur.

-Cette femme m'appartient. Vous avez perdu Jack O'Neill. Si jamais Samantha avait quelconques sentiments pour vous ils disparaîtront bien vite, croyez-moi ! En revanche colonel, vous, vous passerez le restant de vos jours à vous lamenter sur votre triste sort et à vous haïr pour ne pas avoir su protéger la femme que vous aimez.

-Ne gaspillez pas tant votre salive Argo ! Cracha Jack. Je ne compte pas m'éterniser sur cette planète et encore moins laisser Carter dans les mains d'un homme tel que vous.

-Que pouvez-vous bien faire dans votre situation ? Au moindre geste vous serez mort alors ne tentez rien de stupide colonel. Jaffas, emmenez-les ! Je ne veux plus les voir. Il est grand temps que je m'occupe de ma future femme.

Alors que les jaffas entraînaient les trois membres de SG1 en direction de la mine, Jack lança un dernier coup d'œil à Sam qui gisait évanouie dans les bras de cet homme désagréable qui disparut dans sa propre demeure afin d'accomplir on ne sait quelle ignominie.

Marchant dans un état proche du pétage de plomb tant il était en colère et irrité par cette situation, il se jura de tout faire pour sauver Carter et se fit la promesse que cette fois il était plus que temps qu'il cesse de cacher ses sentiments envers la jeune femme. Argo avait percé à jour ses sentiments et il allait certainement en profiter pour le faire souffrir plus que de raison.

Ce n'était certes pas la première fois qu'il risquait de la perdre mais cette fois s'en était trop. Il tenait à cette femme bien plus qu'il n'était censé le faire et tous le savait, que ce soit ses amis, ses collègues ou ses ennemis. Il avait prouvé à maintes reprises qu'il était prêt à mourir pour elle plutôt que de la perdre.

S'ils parvenaient tous à s'en sortir vivant il prendrait réellement son courage à deux mains pour tenter de faire comprendre à Carter ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, et ce, malgré le règlement qui leur interdisait tout rapport. Cela devenait vital.

* * *

Je mets le prochain chapitre très bientôt.


	3. Chapter 3

Argo déposa son précieux colis sur son lit, et tout en contemplant le visage angélique de Samantha il s'adressa à Tiana sur un ton péremptoire.

-Tiana, tu sais ce qu'il convient de faire. J'ai des ordres à donner alors je te laisse t'occuper d'elle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Argo, je sais ce que j'ai à faire. Puisqu'elle doit devenir ta promise je ferai en sorte que tout se passe bien et qu'elle oublie au plus vite ses amis, mais il faudra plusieurs jours pour que la drogue opère. Tu sais qu'elle n'est pas encore totalement au point.

-Je le sais parfaitement. Gronda l'homme. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Je désire cette femme, c'est elle que j'ai choisi et je veux qu'elle tombe désespérément amoureuse de moi, mais pour cela il faut qu'elle perde le souvenir de ses compagnons et de sa vie antérieure.

-Et pour ce qui est de l'épreuve ? Ajouta Tiana. Tu n'as pas oublié qu'elle devra s'y soumettre.

-Bien sur que non, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je suis convaincu qu'elle ne me décevra pas. J'ai confiance en elle et en ses capacités de guerrière.

-Mais son adversaire n'est pas n'importe qui. Il est possible qu'elle ne s'en sorte pas.

Argo se détourna comme si les paroles de sa sœur n'avaient aucun sens. Avant de quitter les lieux il lança d'une manière froide et sans détour.

-Elle vaincra, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. C'est la seule et unique condition pour qu'elle devienne ma femme et ma propriété. Je n'accepterai aucun échec !

Puis juste avant de disparaître il ajouta sans pitié :

-Mais si jamais elle perd elle n'aura qu'à périr.

Fixant de son regard brillant de haine l'endroit où se tenait il y a encore quelques secondes Argo, Tiana grimaça en serrant les poings. Pour qui se prenait-il en osant prétendre que cette blondasse gagnerait ? Comment pouvait-il être sur d'une telle chose ? Elle ne pouvait tolérer un pareil affront. Elle sentait la colère la gagner quand elle entendit Sam commencer doucement à remuer. La femme brune s'approcha de la couche et observa d'un air étrange celle sur qui son frère avait jeté son dévolu avant de se détourner pour aller chercher ce dont elle avait besoin.

Des flashs et bribes de pensées et de souvenirs tourbillonnaient dans l'esprit de Sam qui ne parvenait pas à émerger du sommeil dans lequel elle avait été plongée de force. Elle tentait fortement d'échapper à ce flou total qui obscurcissait sa tête mais son ascension vers le réveil fut difficile. Elle se sentait comme prisonnière d'un rêve sans fin où elle voyait trois hommes aux prises avec des jaffas. Il lui semblait les connaître mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur leurs visages.

Alors que la conscience de Sam se noyait dans un flot continu d'images, elle se mit subitement sur son séant hurlant le seul prénom qui lui était venu à l'esprit.

-JACK !

Il lui fallu un certain temps pour parvenir à reprendre une respiration normale tant son corps était secoué de spasmes incontrôlables, et quand elle parvint enfin à se tranquilliser elle laissa ses yeux vagabonder tout autour d'elle cherchant à se situer. Mais elle ne reconnaissait rien.

C'est alors qu'elle croisa le regard ténébreux de Tiana qui venait à elle, une étrange cape noire dans les bras.

-Major Carter, enfin vous vous réveillez ! S'exprima-t-elle froidement.

-Où est-ce que je suis ? Demanda Sam, déboussolée.

-Chez Argo. Répondit-il la femme brune tout en déposant sur le lit la robe qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

Le nom de cet individu permit à Carter de se rappeler les derniers événements et tout lui revint alors en mémoire. Elle posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres se souvenant avec horreur et dégoût ce que lui avait fait cet homme arrogant mais elle se reprit très vite.

-Où sont mes amis ? Sont-ils sains et saufs ?

-Ils sont vivants et ont rejoint les autres esclaves à la mine.

-Et Argo, que fait-il ? Interrogea-t-elle, anxieuse à l'idée qu'il repose la main sur elle.

-Vous posez trop de question major. Répliqua Tiana, énervée. Maintenant levez-vous et mettez ça !

Elle désigna d'un geste impulsif le vêtement qu'elle venait d'étendre sur la couche et sans attendre elle happa le bras de Sam pour l'obliger à se mettre debout.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Questionna l'astrophysicienne, suspicieuse.

-Votre tenue pour la présentation.

-Quelle présentation ? Insista-t-elle, perdue.

-Celle qui doit précéder votre mariage.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Et de toute façon, pourquoi est-ce que Argo tient-il tant à faire de moi sa femme ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y gagnera ?

Exaspérée par l'assaut de question du major Carter, Tiana empoigna la robe et lui jeta à la figure en lui intimant l'ordre de l'enfiler au plus vite sous peine d'en subir les conséquences.

Comprenant qu'elle n'avait rien à gagner mais tout à perdre à refuser d'obéir, Samantha ne se fit pas prier davantage, et haussant les épaules elle entreprit de se changer.

_**Dans la mine**_

Cela faisait près d'une heure que le colonel, Teal'c et le docteur Jackson piochaient et creusaient à l'intérieur de la mine à la recherche de l'inestimable Naquadah dont Carter aimait tant vanter les mérites.

-C'est bizarre ! Commença Jack essoufflé. Mais j'ai la vague impression d'avoir déjà vécu ce genre de situation. Pas vous ?

-De quoi est-ce que vous parlez Jack ? Demanda Daniel tout en continuant d'excaver devant l'œil attentif des jaffas.

-Le fait de s'acharner comme des malades sur cette maudite caillasse…ben c'est du déjà vu !

-En effet colonel O'Neill. Nous avons déjà enduré une situation similaire quand le docteur Jackson était sur le point de se marier à la Princesse Shyla et qu'il utilisait à mauvais escient le sarcophage.

-Ah bah vous voyez, je le savais ! Faut dire que ça ne me manquait pas. Creuser dans les mines toute la journée, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus réjouissant. Vous ne trouvez pas ?

-C'est vrai Jack ! Admit le docteur. Mais ce qu'il y a de plus étrange c'est que la réalité diffère quelque peu de mon rêve.

-Bah qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Railla le militaire. De toute façon on est prisonniers sur cette planète, condamnés à bosser comme des damnés.

-J'espère que Sam va bien. Le coupa l'archéologue peu enclin à débattre sur ce qu'ils enduraient.

-Je l'espère aussi Daniel. Répéta Jack d'un ton sourd.

Le colonel O'Neill tentait en vain de ne pas dramatiser plus que nécessaire la situation, mais le fait qu'il manquait un membre à son équipe lui rappelait sans cesse qu'ils étaient vraiment dans une sale affaire, et il ne parvenait pas le moins du monde à détourner ses pensées de la seule femme véritablement importante à ses yeux. Comment avait-il pu laisser une telle chose arriver ? Une fois de plus il n'avait pas su la protéger et Dieu seul sait ce qu'elle subissait en ce moment même. Il avait non seulement échoué en tant que chef mais également en tant qu'homme.

Tout en creusant il se maudissait intérieurement et se répétait inlassablement qu'il ne se le pardonnerait jamais si quelque chose de grave arrivait au major Carter.

Il se remémora soudain le jour de leur première rencontre. Un petit bout de femme aussi belle qu'intelligente avait fait irruption en salle de briefing déclarant arrivée tout droit du Pentagone. En l'espace de cinq minutes elle l'avait remis à sa place lui et ses hommes alors qu'il refusait catégoriquement d'intégrer une nouvelle recrue à son équipe, mais sur les ordres du Général Hammond il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de l'accepter au sein de son unité.

Ne supportant assurément pas les scientifiques et leur jargon déplaisant et incompréhensible, il avait été persuadé qu'il ne se s'entendrait jamais avec elle. Mais au fil du temps et de leurs missions il n'avait hélas pas su maîtriser son attachement envers la jeune femme, ce qui l'avait conduit à développer de forts sentiments pour elle, le condamnant à souffrir un amour interdit.

Un test zatarc lui avait alors appris et confirmé que Sam ressentait la même chose que lui, mais en vue de leur relation de travail et de leurs grades respectifs ils se savaient défendus de tout rapport personnels et avaient pris la décision ensemble de garder cela secret et de ne pas s'en préoccuper davantage.

Mais comment feindre de ne rien ressentir lorsque la personne que l'on affectionne partageait chaque jour votre quotidien ? Jack avait bien tenté de se raisonner en se disant qu'aimer Carter ne le mènerait à rien, qu'il devait l'oublier, mais rien à faire, cela lui était totalement impossible. Il considérait Sam comme la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivée depuis de longues années et bien qu'il ne pourrait probablement jamais vivre une vraie relation avec elle il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer passionnément la scientifique.

Alors que le colonel était perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas immédiatement celui qui était responsable de leur captivité s'approcher de lui et ses amis. C'est seulement quand Teal'c prononça son nom qu'il daigna relever la tête pour aller rencontrer les yeux froids de son ennemi. Il le toisa un instant avant de formuler d'une voix claire qui se voulait ironique et méprisante.

-Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? Vous venez nous donner un coup de main ? Ca n'est pas de refus vous savez !

-Taisez-vous colonel ! Hurla Argo. Ne jouez pas au plus malin avec moi ! J'ai eu la bonté de ne pas vous tuer alors n'abusez pas de ma clémence.

-Eh ben, on aura tout vu. Tu parles d'une bonté !

-Colonel, je pense que vous n'avez pas bien compris. Non seulement vous êtes devenus mes esclaves, mais je détiens entre mes mains le seul joyau que vous n'aurez jamais. Samantha.

-Elle ne voudra jamais de vous et vous le savez ! Riposta le militaire furieux.

-Je ne parierais pas là-dessus si j'étais vous.

-Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez encore ?

-D'ici trois à quatre jours le major Carter aura tout oublié de vous. Qu'il s'agisse de ses amis ou de sa vie sur Terre. Elle ne possédera plus aucun souvenir. Alors elle tombera éperdument amoureuse de moi comme cela est prévu.

-Comment pouvez-vous faire ça ? Ragea le colonel qui se contrôlait difficilement. Comment pourrait-elle tout oublier ?

-Simplement en ingérant plusieurs quantités de poison. A ce propos, Tiana a du probablement déjà lui en faire boire au moment où je vous parle.

-Espèce de…

Cette fois s'en était trop. N'écoutant que sa fureur Jack s'élança sur Argo et lui assena un magistral coup de poing dans la figure. L'homme s'écroula mais O'Neill reçu également de plein fouet un choc à la tête qui lui fit perdre connaissance. Daniel et Teal'c se ruèrent sur leur chef pour prendre connaissance de son état, alors qu'Argo se relevait en rigolant de manière sadique.

-Jaffas, emmenez-les sur la place. Le colonel servira d'exemple pour les autres esclaves. Je ne permettrai pas qu'une telle chose se reproduise.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire ? Intervint Daniel.

-Votre ami a besoin d'une leçon. Il sera fouetté. Jaffas, Kree !

Abasourdis par cette réponse, Teal'c et Daniel restèrent sans voix alors qu'on les menait vers la lumière du jour, Jack toujours inconscient, traînait par deux jaffas.


	4. Chapter 4

Voici un chapitre nettement plus court que les précédents mais je me rattraperai sur le prochain.

* * *

_**Du côté de Sam**_

A défaut de n'avoir aucun miroir pour se contempler et voir à quoi elle ressemblait, Samantha se tourna et se retourna dans tous les sens pour tenter de se faire une idée de son image. Cette robe était vraiment resplendissante, elle ne pouvait le nier, mais elle n'était pas vraiment certaine que le moment était propice aux réjouissances. Elle ne se sentait aucunement à l'aise dans cette tenue et aurait nettement préféré pouvoir garder ses vêtements militaires. Mais visiblement une personne n'était pas d'accord.

De plus, son inquiétude envers ses amis allait croissante. Elle ne pouvait supporter l'idée de rien pouvoir faire alors qu'ils étaient traités comme des esclaves. Elle avait besoin de savoir comment ils allaient, et en particulier de s'enquérir de l'état de son colonel. Elle était persuadée qu'il devait se sentir profondément coupable de ce qui était arrivé, pourtant rien n'était sa faute.

Alors qu'elle se laissait aller à ne penser qu'à lui, une voix la fit sortir de sa rêverie.

-Parfait, vous êtes prête !

Tiana venait d'apparaître à nouveau, une tasse à la main.

-Tenez ! Buvez ça ! Ordonna-t-elle en lui tendant l'objet que Sam refusa de prendre.

-Hors de question, je n'en veux pas ! Dit-elle sèchement.

-Vous n'avez pourtant pas le choix. Si vous ne l'ingérez pas, Argo vous forcera en vous le faisant avaler de force.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Tiana émit un petit rire étouffé, restant perplexe face à la l'interrogation de Sam.

-Je pourrai mentir en vous disant que c'est pour votre bien mais à quoi bon, vous êtes bien trop maligne, vous ne croirez jamais nos dires. C'est une drogue à base de plantes psychotropes et de lotos…

-Vous voulez effacer ma mémoire ? La coupa Sam, scandalisée.

-En effet, mais cette décision vient de mon frère. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi je vous tuerai sur le champ…mais l'occasion se présentera bientôt. Acheva Tiana dans un demi-souffle.

-Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ? Questionna Carter, intriguée par cette demi-déclaration.

-Ne vous préoccupez pas de ça et buvez je vous dis !

-Allez-vous faire voir ! Lui cracha Sam à la figure en s'éloignant d'elle.

Malgré son refus catégorique de boire cette potion, Sam avait parfaitement conscience qu'elle ne pourrait y échapper bien longtemps. Argo n'allait surement pas tarder à refaire son apparition et elle n'avait aucun moyen de fuir. Dans cette tenue et sans son arme elle se ferait tuer en moins de trente secondes. De plus, elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait son équipe. Que faire ? Comment parvenir à filer d'ici et…

-Samantha, vous êtes magnifique ! Lança une voix déplaisante derrière elle. Cette robe vous va vraiment à ravir. J'en reste sans voix.

En effet, la jeune femme revêtait une robe couleur ébène des plus somptueuses qui révélait parfaitement le contour de ses formes et la finesse de son corps. Échancrée dans le dos, peu décolletée devant, arrivant juste en dessous de ses genoux, le major était de toute beauté et son charme naturel ressortait parfaitement. Le noir de sa tenue mettait en valeur la couleur de ses yeux et le contraste avec ses cheveux d'or rendait la jeune femme époustouflante. Devant un tel spectacle il était impossible pour un homme de ne pas succomber. Elle était tout simplement la perfection incarnée.

Mais elle n'était hélas qu'une victime aux prises avec une situation à laquelle elle ne pouvait échapper. Et malgré ça, Sam osa se demander comment la trouverait le colonel O'Neill ainsi vêtue.

-Je me fiche pas mal de vos compliments Argo. Cracha Sam en le fusillant de son regard bleu azur. Cessez de tergiverser de la sorte. Je sais ce que vous essayez de faire mais laissez-moi vous dire que quelque soit vos manœuvres jamais je ne vous appartiendrais. Je n'oublierai rien, vous m'entendez ? Rien !

-Mais Samantha ! Reprit Argo d'une voix calme tout en examinant la jeune femme avec envie qui cependant fulminait de rage. Vous n'aurez pas le choix. J'ai choisi de faire de vous ma femme et j'ai besoin que vous soyez consentante lors de la cérémonie.

-Vous plaisantez ? Dit-elle en faisant mine de pouffer devant une telle absurdité.

-Non ! Que vous le vouliez ou non vous oublierez absolument tout de votre vie et alors je serai pour vous votre seul soutien et votre unique raison de vivre. Alors soyez raisonnable et buvez le nectar. Je vous promets que tout se passera bien.

-Je n'ai que faire de votre promesse. Ricana le major qui se tourna vers Tiana pour s'emparer de la tasse qu'elle lui tendait depuis un moment. Elle n'a aucune valeur pour moi. Vous êtes un être abject Argo. Vous me dégoutez.

Sam tremblait de rage. Ses joues avaient pris une légère teinte rouge et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Ce qu'Argo projetait d'accomplir était monstrueux mais quelle autre possibilité avait-elle ? Elle espérait juste ne pas flancher trop vite face au poison qu'elle s'apprêtait à ingérer. Elle se battrait jusqu'au bout pour ne rien oublier. D'un geste irascible elle porta la coupe à sa bouche et la vida d'un trait.


	5. Chapter 5

Alors que Jack reprenait doucement conscience il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux. Il les referma presque aussitôt ne supportant pas la lumière vive du soleil. Tout en gémissant il plaqua une main derrière sa nuque comme pour se masser et s'aidant de son autre bras il se redressa afin de pouvoir réussir à s'asseoir.

-Rah bon sang ! Grogna-t-il.

-Jack !

Une voix familière essaya d'attirer son attention.

-Jack, est-ce que ça va ?

La ton de Daniel avait quelque chose d'inquiétant.

-O'Neill !

Et le timbre de voix de Teal'c sonnait également de manière étrange. Le militaire avait un mal de chien à rassembler ses idées tant la douleur dans sa tête le faisait souffrir mais il se força néanmoins à regarder autour de lui pour découvrir une foule de gens qui n'était autre que les esclaves, l'entourer. La peur se peignait sur chacun de leur visage et quand l'attention de Jack se posa enfin sur ses amis encadrés par des jaffas il comprit que quelque chose se tramait.

Il aperçut tout en plissant les yeux, un jaffa plus imposant que tous les autres s'approcher de lui d'un air mauvais. Celui-ci tenait quelque chose entre les mains mais le colonel n'aurait su dire quoi. Alors qu'il cherchait à se relever il se ravisa très vite quand le bruit d'un fouet fendit l'air avant de s'abattre sur le sol à quelques centimètres de lui.

-Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Râla-t-il en observant son ennemi s'arrêter devant lui. Teal'c ! Daniel ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Pour vous punir de l'avoir frappé et ainsi donner l'exemple à tous, Argo vous à condamné à recevoir le fouet. Lui expliqua l'archéologue, tendu.

-Quoi ? Hurla le colonel. Vous rigolez j'espère ?

-Je crains que non. Répondit Daniel en baissant les yeux, désolé.

-Manquait plus que ça. Se dit Jack pour lui-même.

Un mal de tête battait ses tempes et il sentait bien que la situation allait de mal en pis mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se faire une fois de plus torturer. Il se risqua une seconde fois à se mettre debout mais un deuxième coup de fouet claqua effleurant cette fois son visage.

-Aïe ! Faites un peu attention ! Rouspéta-t-il après le jaffa tout en posant une main sur sa joue blessée.

-Mon maître ne va pas tarder à arriver et alors à ce moment là je ne me contenterai pas de jouer avec vous. Ria le jaffa.

-Super ! J'ai hâte. Grimaça O'Neill qui abandonna l'idée de se lever.

Les personnes venues assister au spectacle, probablement sous la contrainte des jaffas, se pressaient les unes contre les autres. Certaines avaient posé leurs deux mains sur leurs joues en signe d'appréhension, d'autres préféraient regarder ailleurs ne voulant pas voir ce qui allait arriver et les plus vaillants fixaient hébétés le pauvre Jack qui n'allait pas tarder à subir les foudres d'Argo.

Résigné, le militaire observait Daniel et Teal'c, recherchant un quelconque soutient dans leurs yeux quand la voix d'Argo se fit entendre. Les jaffas écartèrent les esclaves à grands coups de lances et de poings afin de céder la place à leur maître et à la jeune femme blonde qui l'accompagnait. Des « wah » et « oh » raisonnèrent presque immédiatement dans l'assemblée à la vue de cette splendide créature qui affichait un sourire séduisant et charmeur. Sa main gauche était posée sur le bras tendu d'Argo qui lui-même arborait un visage serein et ravi. Ils se stoppèrent à quelques mètres de Jack O'Neill qui scrutait Carter, les yeux écarquillés de surprise et de stupéfaction.

-Mon Dieu Carter ! Qu'est-ce que…Souffla le militaire pour lui-même, subjugué par son subordonné et oubliant l'espace d'un instant la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Jamais encore il n'avait vu son major aussi belle et il ne parvenait plus à détacher son regard de cette superbe vue. Mais une chose ne collait pas. Pourquoi le regardait-elle comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire insecte ? Comme si elle ne le reconnaissait pas ? Cette expression sur sa figure ne lui allait pas du tout. Ce faux et méprisant sourire qu'elle offrait à Argo et la foule, jamais encore il n'avait vu cela.

Il se rappela soudain les menaces de ce dernier quand il avait émit le fait que Carter les oublierait bientôt. Était-ce déjà le cas ? Non, il ne pouvait accepter cela.

-CARTEEER !

Jack hurla sur la jeune femme qui lui porta un regard dénué d'expression et de vie.

-Carter ! Insista-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Reprenez-vous bon sang ?

Le jaffa qui se trouvait devant lui, lui asséna un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Jack en eut le souffle coupé et porta instinctivement ses mains à son ventre, sa tête retombant dans la terre sèche. Alors qu'il allait lui porter un second coup Argo l'interpella.

-Jaffa, Kree !

Le jaffa retint son coup et s'écarta d'un pas de Jack qui déjà se mettait à genoux afin d'examiner le comportement de Carter.

De leurs côtés, Daniel et Teal'c tentaient d'analyser la situation.

-Il semblerait que le major Carter n'est plus elle-même. Fit remarquer Teal'c.

-C'est vrai, mais Argo nous avait prévenus. J'espère juste qu'il n'est pas trop tard et que Sam va vite reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même et éviter à Jack de se faire battre. Elle est la seule à avoir un peu de pouvoir sur Argo pour l'empêcher de commettre un tel acte.

-Oui mais comment Daniel Jackson ? Si nous intervenons nous subirons le même sort que le colonel O'Neill.

-Oui je sais Teal'c mais il faut trouver un moyen. Je préfère tenter quelque chose plutôt que de rester là à ne rien faire. On peut au moins tenter de capter son attention !

-Comme vous voudrez. Se résigna le jaffa.

Mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu ouvrir la bouche et appeler Sam, la voix de leur tortionnaire s'éleva, forte et autoritaire, annonçant son prochain mariage.

-Peuple de Kadia, je vous ai rassemblé aujourd'hui afin de vous présenter celle qui deviendra sous peu ma nouvelle épouse…Samantha Carter. Elle est l'une des plus belles femmes qui m'ait été donné de voir et je voulais partager avec vous mon bonheur de me lier à elle dès demain. Elle deviendra alors votre maîtresse à tous et tout comme à moi, vous lui devrez obéissance.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre ! Marmonna Jack, souffrant et culpabilisant de voir l'état dans lequel se trouvait son major.

Des applaudissements timides et forcés retentirent dans la foule sous l'œil satisfait d'Argo qui passa un bras possessif autour de la taille de Sam afin de bien montrer au colonel qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à lui appartenir. Jack scrutait son ennemi avec hargne, se promettant de se venger et d'arracher Carter à ses griffes. Comment osait-il poser la main sur la seule femme qu'il ne pourrait probablement jamais avoir dans sa vie ? Jamais il ne pardonnerait une telle infamie. Argo le paierait et il ne perdait vraiment pour attendre. C'est la promesse que se fit le colonel juste avant d'entendre cet ignoble individu réclamer le silence et annoncer la sentence de son nouveau captif.

-SILENCE ! J'ai une autre annonce à faire. Cet homme qui se trouve devant vous est le colonel O'Neill. Pour avoir porté la main sur moi je viens de le condamner à dix coups de fouet. Que cela vous serve d'exemple. Si vous tentez de fuir ou que vous refusez de travailler vous subirez le même sort.

Jack grimaça et pensa très fort qu'il allait passer un très mauvais moment. Qu'à cela ne tienne, ça ne serait pas la première fois après tout. Mais quelque chose lui disait que le jaffa qui s'apprêtait à accomplir cet acte n'aillait surement pas y aller de main morte. Il porta à nouveau son regard sur Sam qui semblait égarée dans le vague, comme si elle était déconnectée de la réalité.

En vérité, la jeune femme n'entendait pas ce qui se passait autour d'elle, ni même ne faisait attention. Elle était inexorablement attirée par l'homme à genoux à quelques mètres d'elle, perdue dans sa contemplation.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je me sens toute drôle. Je ne parviens pas à détacher mes yeux de cet homme. J'ai l'impression de le connaître mais tout est flou. Je ne me rappelle de rien. Pourquoi est-ce que Argo veut le faire battre ? N'étions-nous pas supposer annoncer seulement notre mariage ? Et pourquoi cet homme me regarde-t-il avec des yeux aussi suppliants ? Il semble vouloir me dire quelque chose. Je l'ai entendu crier mon nom tout à l'heure mais je ne sais pas qui il est. Et qui sont ces deux personnes qui me dévisagent là-bas ? L'un deux est un jaffa et pourtant il ne fait pas parti de la garde d'Argo. Je n'y comprends rien. »

Alors que Sam menait son propre combat intérieur afin d'éclaircir ses pensées et de comprendre la vérité, son futur époux ordonna au bourreau de procéder à l'exécution de sa menace.

-Jaffa ! Kree !

Le jaffa se posta derrière O'Neill qui, désespéré, tenta une nouvelle fois de faire réagir son subordonnée.

-Carter, réveillez-vous !

-C'est inutile colonel, le major Carter ne sait désormais plus qui vous êtes !

Ne prêtant pas le moins du monde attention aux paroles d'Argo il renouvela l'opération.

-Sam réagissez !

À son prénom la jeune femme sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine et tout son corps se mit à trembler. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, secouant légèrement la tête sous l'œil inquiet d'Argo qui réalisait contrarié que son stratagème pour faire oublier ses amis à Carter n'était peut-être pas très fiable. Il ne devait pas attendre une minute de plus.

-Jaffa ! Dix coups de fouet pour le colonel O'Neill. Dépêche-toi !

La sentence était tombée. Incapables de faire quoique ce soit, Daniel et Teal'c serrèrent dents et poings espérant que le supplice ne tuerait pas Jack. Ce dernier ferma les yeux attendant que les coups pleuvent sur son dos.

Le jaffa leva haut son bras et d'un coup sec abattit le premier coup sur le dos du colonel qui hurla de douleur. Mon Dieu, il avait senti la peau de son échine se déchirer sous la violence du choc. Comment supporterait-il les neuf prochains coups ? Il aurait perdu certainement connaissance bien avant.

Teal'c et Daniel avaient cru eux-mêmes ressentirent le fouet tant le coup porté par la jaffa avait claqué fort.

De son côté Sam avait tressaillit d'horreur face à la violence de cette flagellation et le cri de souffrance de l'homme à genoux devant elle avait comme transpercé son âme. Soudain un prénom lui revint en mémoire.

« Ja…Jack ? »

Puis un grade.

« Colonel »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi quand le deuxième coup tomba arrachant à sa victime un effroyable cri d'agonie qui se transforma en un râle sourd et grave.

Le colonel s'effondra au sol et cracha du sang. Il savait que le jaffa ne s'arrêterait pas là mais il ne pouvait déjà plus tenir. C'était comme si une masse de cent kilos lui avait explosé le corps tant le jaffa y mettait toute sa force. Argo jubilait de joie devant la contemplation de cette scène et ne prêta alors pas attention à Sam qui se prit soudainement la tête entre ses deux mains.

« Jack…Mon colonel… » Pensait fortement le major Carter.

Alors que le troisième coup se préparait à pleuvoir elle cria à plein poumon tout en se jetant en avant sous les yeux effarés d'Argo qui n'eut pas le temps de la retenir. En revanche Teal'c et Daniel comprirent instantanément son intention, et c'est angoissés qu'ils observèrent la jeune femme s'élancer vers Jack.

-Noooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnn !S'égosilla-t-elle.

Au moment où le fouet allait une fois de plus rencontrer la chair blessée du colonel, Sam s'allongea de tout son long sur lui pour le protéger et hurla de douleur sous l'impact prodigué par la cordelette de cuir, déchirant le bas de sa robe et lui infligeant un véritable supplice sur la peau nue de son dos.

* * *

J'espère que ma fic ne vous saoule pas trop. C'est peut-être un peu long et je m'en excuse. Vos avis sont les bienvenus.


	6. Chapter 6

Merci beaucoup pour ces dernières reviews, elles me font vraiment très plaisir et pour vous remercier je me suis dépêchée de finir ce chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Au moment où le fouet s'était violemment abattu sur le corps de la jeune femme, lui arrachant un hurlement sonore, le bourreau avait aussitôt su que pour lui tout était fini. En effet, l'instant qui suivit son erreur il reçu de plein fouet le tir d'une lance Goa'uld et tomba raide mort sur le sol. Argo n'avait eu aucune pitié pour le jaffa qui avait blessé sa future femme.

Tout en gardant l'arme à la main il s'approcha doucement des deux membres de SG1 en leur portant un regard assassin.

Ne prêtant guère attention au décès de son tortionnaire et malgré l'horrible douleur qui le tenaillait, Jack n'hésita pas une seule seconde à braver sa souffrance et à s'extraire de sous son équipière pour lui porter secours.

-Carter ! Gémit-il tout en la prenant par les épaules pour l'aider à se redresser.

-Mon colonel ! Souffla Sam tout en rivant son regard à celui de son supérieur. Vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-elle dans un demi-sourire dissimulant avec difficulté sa souffrance.

-Carter ! Vous êtes folle ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de faire ça ? S'énerva Jack trahissant ainsi son angoisse pour son major.

-Je n'avais pas le choix. C'était la seule solution pour vous empêcher de recevoir d'autres coups. Pardonnez-moi ! J'aurai dû intervenir plus tôt mais je…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase qu'elle s'étouffa dans un sanglot, et ne parvenant pas à réprimer son chagrin, quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux pour venir rouler sur ses joues. Son cœur battait à tout rompre tant elle avait eu peur pour son colonel. De plus, elle sentait la culpabilité l'envahir. Elle avait presque oublié ses propres compagnons d'armes. Comment avait-elle pu se montrer aussi faible ?

Alors que Jack s'apprêtait à la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler et la rassurer, Argo arriva à leur hauteur et pointa le bout de la lance sur le corps de Jack.

Sous le choc et la crainte de perdre le seul homme pour qui elle était prête à mourir tant son amour pour lui était grand, Sam se releva précipitamment en grimaçant de douleur et attrapa avec vivacité le bras d'Argo.

-Je vous en prie Argo, ne faites pas ! Le supplia-t-elle de ses yeux brillants de larmes.

-Taisez-vous ! Lui intima-t-il en secouant son bras pour se défaire d'elle. Cet homme ne mérite pas de vivre. Poursuivit Argo en fusillant Jack du regard.

-Vous y aller un peu fort, vous ne trouvez pas ? Tenta d'ironiser le blessé.

-Rassurez-vous colonel, bien que j'en meure d'envie je ne vous tuerai pas. J'ai encore besoin de vous.

A ces mots, Sam se sentit soulagée mais son espoir fut de courte durée.

-Mais votre supplice n'est pas pour autant fini. A cause de vous Samantha est cruellement blessée et bien qu'elle ne montre rien de sa souffrance elle est à jamais marquée à vie.

-J'aurai préféré lui éviter ça et vous le savez. Grogna le militaire qui fixait ardemment Argo avant de reporter son attention sur le major Carter.

En effet, Jack n'avait jamais toléré le fait de voir ses ennemis s'en prendre à Sam...Il n'avait jamais supporté de contempler son visage déformé par la torture, et chaque fois qu'un adversaire s'en était pris à elle s'était comme si on lui arracher une partie de lui-même. Et aujourd'hui elle venait de subir le même tourment que lui, c'était impardonnable...

Bien qu'il fût touché par son geste, il lui en voulait d'être intervenu pour le protéger. De plus, dans cette robe, le sang perlant de la zébrure de son dos elle avait l'air si faible, si vulnérable que son cœur se serrait de culpabilité et d'angoisse. Mais il avait toujours connu Carter courageuse et imprévisible, prête à tout pour sauver l'un des siens même au péril de sa propre vie. C'était l'une des principales raisons qui l'avait amené à tomber amoureux d'elle. Sur ce point là ils se ressemblaient énormément et cela leur avait causé bon nombre de disputes n'acceptant jamais le fait que l'un ou l'autre se mette en danger.

De leurs côtés Teal'c et Daniel observaient intrigués la scène qui se jouaient devant eux, craignant un mauvais dénouement pour leurs amis.

-C'est moi qui vous infligerait les huit prochains coups et je le ferai avec un immense plaisir. Reprit la voix déplaisante d'Argo.

-Je n'en doute pas. Grimaça le colonel qui avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas s'écrouler.

Le sang qui s'écoulait de son dos tombait en petites gouttelettes sur le sol formant une minuscule marre.

-Ne faites pas ça ! Intervint la voix suppliante de Sam qui s'approchait de nouveau d'Argo. Je vous supplie d'épargner le colonel O'Neill.

-Pourquoi ferai-je une chose pareille ? Railla ce dernier.

-Eh bien…Si…Commença la jeune femme qui peinait à trouver ses mots.

Comprenant clairement les pensées et l'idée absurde de son subordonnée, O'Neill lui coupa la parole d'un ton sec et tranchant.

-Restez en dehors de ça Carter, c'est un ordre !

Sam se figea à la voix de Jack mais ne se laissa pas pour autant démonter. Il fallait qu'elle le protège et ce, par tous les moyens possibles, et elle avait trouvé ce moyen. Pour son colonel, pour Jack, elle était disposée à faire n'importe quoi, et même si cela signifiait désobéir à ses ordres. Lui-même s'était bien trop souvent sacrifié pour elle et son équipe la rendant malheureuse à chaque fois. Cette fois c'était à son tour de lui sauver la mise. Car au grand jamais elle ne soutiendrait l'idée de le voir se faire battre à mort.

-Je suis désolée mon colonel mais votre vie en dépend. Insista-t-elle en le fixant de ses yeux azur avant de les reporter sur Argo qui semblait perdre patience.

-J'accepte de vous épouser Argo. Si vous abandonnez l'idée de fouetter le colonel O'Neill et que vous me promettez de ne pas maltraiter davantage mes amis je vous épouserai sans concession et vous donnerez mon consentement sans discuter.

Sachant d'avance que Carter dirait ça, le militaire leva les yeux au ciel dans un léger grognement d'exaspération. Il savait que quand elle avait une idée en tête il était difficile de l'en défaire, mais là c'était vraiment le comble.

-D'accord, très bien. Répliqua le futur époux visiblement enchanté de cette offrande. Mais je rajoute une condition.

-Allez-y ! Je vous écoute ! Répondit Sam en fronçant les sourcils, méfiante et s'attendant au pire.

-Je vais retirer vos amis de la mine pour les contraindre à accomplir des tâches moins pénibles pour eux. Dit-il d'une voix calme et douce. En contrepartie, vous devez me promettre qu'une fois tout le naquadah extrait de cette planète et que je n'aurai plus rien à faire ici vous me suivrez bien gentiment dans un autre monde et cela sans faire d'histoire.

La proposition glaça Sam d'effroi, figeant tout son corps, mais elle accepta le marché par un simple hochement de tête.

-C'est entendu !

-C'est parfait ! Se réjouit alors Argo qui se baissa pour se mettre à la hauteur de Jack.

-Colonel, vous avez vraiment une formidable amie. Elle vient de vous sauver la vie, car je dois bien vous avouer que je ne comptais pas vous laisser sortir vivant de vos dix coups de fouet. Mais ce que me propose le major Carter est bien plus intéressant que votre mort car grâce à ça je n'ai plus besoin d'utiliser de drogue pour lui faire oublier votre misérable existence.

-Allez au diable ! Répliqua simplement le militaire qui refusait de s'avouer vaincu.

Argo se releva en riant à gorge déployée alors que Sam et Jack le dévisageaient écœurés, le cœur emplit d'une véritable fureur envers ce monstre.

Se désintéressant de cet ignoble individu Sam se dépêcha d'aider son supérieur à se remettre debout. Il refusa tout d'abord son aide prétextant qu'elle était tout aussi blessée que lui mais le major fit mine de ne pas entendre ses propos. Elle prit un bras de Jack qu'elle passa derrière ses épaules et passant son propre bras autour de sa taille elle l'aida à se lever sous l'œil moqueur et vainqueur d'Argo qui s'éloignait pour donner des ordres.

-Sam, vous êtes sur de ce que vous faites ? Demanda O'Neill tout bas d'une voix peu rassurante.

Samantha fut quelque peu étonnée d'entendre son supérieur l'appeler par son prénom mais elle comprit rapidement qu'il était vraiment soucieux de la tournure des événements et pour sa sécurité. Non seulement ils étaient prisonniers sur une planète hostile occupés par des jaffas, sans aucun allié, mais lui et elle souffraient d'une blessure assez grave dont ils porteraient probablement la marque à vie.

-La seule chose dont je sois sûre mon colonel c'est que je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Si je voulais vous éviter de succomber il fallait que j'intervienne par n'importe quel moyen. Je suis désolée. Murmura à son tour Carter tout en lançant un regard circulaire sur la foule d'esclaves

Ces derniers se dispersaient sur ordre d'Argo qui autorisa également Daniel et Teal'c à rejoindre leurs amis. Les deux compères ne se firent pas prier et arrivèrent hâtivement auprès de Sam et Jack pour les aider.

-Jack ! Sam ! Est-ce que ça va aller ? Questionna l'archéologue, inquiet tout en passant un bras autour de la taille du colonel afin de soulager la jeune femme de son poids.

-Ne vous en faites pas Daniel. Commença le militaire. J'ai connu pire.

-C'est vrai ! Admit le jaffa tout en supportant Sam. Mais si le major Carter n'était pas intervenu je ne pense pas que vous vous en seriez sorti vivant O'Neill.

-Merci Teal'c, c'est très rassurant de vous entendre parler de cette manière. Réfuta Jack en lui adressant une grimace.

-En tout cas pardonnez-nous de n'avoir rien pu faire. S'excusa le docteur Jackson mal à l'aise.

-Vous n'y êtes pour rien Daniel alors cessez de vous tracasser inutilement.

Alors que l'équipe au grand complet se rassurait les uns les autres ils ne firent pas attention à Argo qui s'approchait d'eux, quatre jaffas l'encadrant. Un sourire diabolique étira ses lèvres et ses yeux émeraude dévisageaient les membres de SG1 qui opérèrent un silence de mort quand ils l'aperçurent.

-Samantha. Claqua-t-il de sa voix forte. Venez à mes côtés !

SG1 échangea quelques coups d'œil, et quand Sam croisa le regard préoccupé de Jack, elle lui fit un bref hochement de tête accompagné d'un sourire rassurant. Elle se libéra de l'étreinte de Teal'c et avança vers Argo qui attrapa son poignet en signe d'appartenance.

-Bien ! Je suis un homme de parole vous savez et comme promis le colonel O'Neill et ses amis s'affaireront à s'occuper du bois afin de construire une plus grande cabane pour moi et ma nouvelle compagne, ainsi que la préparation des repas et autres corvées diverses.

Au mot compagne le militaire plissa les yeux et lui lança un regard furibond que Argo ne sembla pas remarquer. D'ailleurs celui-ci se détourna d'eux en entraînant le major Carter dans son sillage lorsqu'il stoppa net et se retourna vers les trois hommes pour leur annoncer une grande nouvelle.

-Une dernière chose. Demain, avant que Samantha ne devienne ma femme et afin de m'assurer qu'elle est digne de moi elle devra passer une épreuve.

Cette dernière lui jeta un regard interrogateur mais ne dit rien préférant économiser sa salive.

-Et quelle est telle cette épreuve ? Interrogea Jack, à la fois curieux et furieux par cette soudaine déclaration.

-Il lui faudra affronter au corps à corps Tiana.

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? Sonna enfin la voix de Sam.

-C'est la seule et unique condition pour m'épouser. La raison importe peu. La seule chose qui compte c'est que vous vainquiez.

-Et si elle perd ? Demanda O'Neill de plus en plus énervé.

A cette question, Argo encra ses yeux dans ceux de Sam avant de les river dans ceux de Jack.

-Si elle perd…Eh bien elle sera morte.

-Quoi ? Hurlèrent à l'unisson SG1.

-Ce combat sera un combat à mort. Une seule d'entre elle sortira vivante de cette épreuve, mais ne vous en faites pas, j'ai toute confiance en le major Carter. Je sais qu'elle vaincra. Termina Argo en haussant le ton avant de faire demi-tour et de s'éloigner rapidement en traînant une jeune femme décontenancée derrière lui.

* * *

Maintenant faut que je cours écrire la suite. A très vite!


	7. Chapter 7

Encore un chapitre un peu court mais je fais en sorte de publier rapidement pour ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps.

En effet, Argo est un enfoiré mais bon il le paiera j'espère...

* * *

La brusque proclamation d'Argo fit l'effet d'une douche froide pour chacun des membres de SG1. Sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire, Samantha fut entrainée de force par cette brute, disparaissant rapidement sous les yeux effarés de ses amis qui furent à leur tour poussés par quelques jaffas afin de rejoindre l'entrée de la mine.

-Euh…Une minute. S'éleva la voix de Daniel à l'intention de ses ennemis.

Ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent pour l'écouter.

-Que se passe-t-il Daniel ? L'interrogea O'Neill mal en point.

-Argo a déclaré que nous n'avions plus besoin de travailler à la mine. Il serait peut-être donc judicieux d'obéir à ses ordres si vous ne voulez pas vous faire tuer à votre tour. Vous ne croyez pas ?

Les jaffas l'observèrent perplexe puis jugeant ses propos juste ils les conduisirent dans une minuscule cabane afin d'attendre les prochains ordres de leurs maîtres.

Teal'c qui avait relayé Daniel pour soutenir le colonel le déposa sur la seule et unique couchette tout en prenant bien soin de ne pas appuyer sur son dos.

-Merci Teal'c.

-Ya pas de quoi O'Neill.

Ils auraient beaucoup de mal à tenir à trois ici confinés comme des sardines mais ça serait toujours mieux que de croupir dans la mine.

-Il faudrait trouver de quoi soigner vos blessures Jack. A ce rythme là elles risquent de s'infecter.

A peine Daniel avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'une jeune femme brune apparut devant eux, de l'eau et des bandages dans les mains.

-Tia…Tiana ? Bégaya l'archéologue. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Je suis venue apporter de quoi soigner votre ami, alors prenez ça sans discuter ! Déclara-t-elle d'une voix froide avant de faire demi-tour.

-Attendez ! Cria presque Jack.

Tiana se retourna pour faire face à l'importun et planta son regard ténébreux dans le sien. Elle le dévisagea un instant attendant qu'il reprenne la parole.

Avec l'aide de Teal'c, le colonel s'assit sur la couchette les pieds touchant le sol et alla droit au but.

-Aidez-nous !

-Je vous demande pardon ? S'étonna la jeune femme plus qu'elle ne s'offusqua.

-Jack ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? S'inquiéta Daniel.

Le colonel fit la sourde oreille à la question de Daniel et réitéra sa demande.

-Vous avez bien entendu. Aidez-nous !

Cette fois, Tiana se mit à rire de bon cœur avant de reprendre la parole, très sérieuse.

-Ne soyez pas stupide. Vous avez peur pour le major Carter, peur que je la tue. C'est la raison pour laquelle vous me demandez de l'aide, mais je n'en ferai rien car je n'ai que faire de votre pitoyable existence.

-Alors pourquoi nous avoir apporté ceci ? Questionna le docteur Jacskon en désignant l'eau et les bandes.

-Parce que mon frère vous a autorisé à vivre.

-Dites dont, en parlant de votre frère, commença Jack, il n'est pas très sympa avec vous, vous ne trouvez pas ?

-De quoi parlez-vous ?

-Le colonel O'Neill veut parler de l'annonce de votre combat à mort contre le major Carter. Intervint la voix stoïque de Teal'c. Pourquoi accepter un tel défi ?

-Tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas peur et que je suis sûre de la battre. Dit-elle un sourire triomphant sur le visage.

-Mais il y a forcément une explication pour que votre propre frère soit près à vous sacrifier de la sorte. Insista Daniel.

Tiana garda le silence quelques instants posant son regard sur chacun des trois hommes, puis baissant légèrement la tête elle expliqua d'une voix calme et tendue.

-En effet, il y a bien une explication. En vérité, Argo n'est pas mon frère. Avoua-t-elle.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Jack, perdu.

-Puisque vous tenez tant à le savoir je vais tout vous dire. Il y deux ans Argo m'a sauvé la vie alors que des Goa'ulds s'apprêtaient à me tuer. Il m'a emmenée avec lui à son village et nous sommes rapidement tombés amoureux. Nous devions nous lier l'un à l'autre mais un soir que j'étais sous l'emprise d'une drogue j'ai commis l'irréparable en le trompant avec un autre homme. Argo était fou de rage.

-Nous pouvons comprendre qu'il est mal digéré votre trahison, intervint Daniel alors que Tiana avait cessé de parler, mais comment en êtes vous arrivée à vous faire passer pour sa sœur ?

-J'ai supplié Argo de me pardonner mais rien n'y a fait. En punition il m'a obligée à rester auprès de lui en me faisant passer pour sa sœur afin de ne pas faire fuir ses prochaines conquêtes et m'a contrainte à voir défiler devant mes yeux un nombre incalculable de femmes qui n'était là que pour son bon plaisir.

-J'imagine que vous avez dû énormément souffrir. Dit doucement Daniel, compatissant.

-Plus que vous ne croyez ! Aboya-t-elle en le fusillant du regard. Et gardez votre pitié pour vous je n'en ai pas besoin.

-Mais quel est le rapport avec Carter ? Intervint le colonel.

-Argo désire depuis bien longtemps une seule et unique compagne à ses côtés et il a choisi le major pour remplir cette mission. Malgré ce que vous pouvez pensé je suis persuadée qu'il était très épris d'elle.

-Pourtant il est prêt à la sacrifier également.

-Depuis mon infidélité il ne fait plus confiance aux femmes. Reprit Tiana. C'est pourquoi il y a de cela un moment il a pris la décision de faire passer un test à celle qui deviendrait son épouse afin de voir de ses propres yeux ce qu'elle vaut vraiment.

-Je vois. Dit Daniel. Et comme il vous déteste il vous condamne à ce duel et ne se sentira nullement touché si jamais vous perdez la vie.

-Exact ! Mais comme je vous l'ai dis, je gagnerai ce combat, et si jamais je remporte la victoire Argo a juré d'accepter de me pardonner et de faire de moi sa femme.

-Vous l'aimez toujours ? Se hasarda à demander l'archéologue surpris par ces propos.

Tiana émit un petit rire coincé.

-Je le hais plus que vous ne pouvez imaginer.

-Alors pourquoi vouloir être son épouse. Questionna Teal'c.

-Tout simplement parce que je désire le voir mort. Et si je peux partager ma couche avec lui et regagner sa confiance il ne me soupçonnera pas, et alors quand le moment sera venu je lui trancherai la gorge.

-Écoutez ! Dit la voix autoritaire de Jack. On peut vous proposer mieux que ça. Si vous acceptez de nous sortir de là, nous vous aiderons à vous débarrasser de cette ordure.

-Je n'ai que faire de votre aide. Railla-t-elle les yeux brillants de haine. Je me débrouillerai seule. Que vous le vouliez ou non, demain quand le soleil sera le plus haut j'affronterai votre amie et je la tuerai.

-Ne faites pas ça ! Supplia le colonel tout en la fixant de ses yeux noisettes.

-Je sais parfaitement quels sont vos sentiments pour elle Colonel, et bien que le major Carter semble aussi ressentir de l'affection pour vous je n'ai pas le choix.

-On a toujours le choix. Répondit Daniel un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Si vous acceptiez de nous aider on pourrait vous emmener avec nous.

-Daniel ! L'interrompit O'Neill. Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

-Écoutez Jack…

-Taisez-vous. Hurla Tiana coupant ainsi la parole à l'archéologue. Je ne peux ni ne veux vous venir en aide, tout comme je ne peux pas refuser ce duel.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Teal'c de sa grosse voix.

-Parce que Argo me tuera sur le champ si je ne lui obéis pas.

-Mais vous avez également toutes les chances de mourir en vous battant contre le major Carter. Insista le jaffa.

-Non. Jamais. Je vaincrais. Je suis confiante.

La voix de Tiana tremblait légèrement ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux des trois amis.

-Vous ne devriez pas sous estimer Sam. Dit gentiment Daniel.

-Daniel a raison. Ajouta O'Neill. Carter ne se laissera pas faire. Elle est plutôt douée au combat vous savez. C'est avant tout un militaire et elle a subi un entraînement très difficile.

-C'est ce que nous verrons. Mais si j'étais vous j'accepterai l'idée que bientôt elle ne fera plus partie de ce monde.

Sur ces menaces, elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit rapidement, laissant les trois hommes interloqués et étonnés d'avoir entendu la jeune femme se confier de la sorte.

* * *

J'espère que j'ai été assez claire pour expliquer la relation Tiana/Argo et les raisons qui font qu'ils en sont là.


	8. Chapter 8

Je vous ai fait attendre et je m'en excuse. Voici mon avant dernier chapitre.

Merci pour vos reviews et notamment aux personnes non inscrites sur le site que je ne peux pas remercier personnellement.

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, je l'ai écrite en une soirée alors peut-être n'est-il pas très au point^^

* * *

Alors que Carter faisait les cents pas dans les appartements d'Argo, tourmentée et réfléchissant à un moyen de libérer ses amis et de quitter cette planète, Tiana pénétra dans la pièce sans avoir au préalable frappé et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers elle. Celle-ci se planta devant elle, incrustant ses prunelles noires dans les yeux bleus. Sam ne parla pas se contentant de soutenir son regard les lèvres pincées, une expression arrogante sur le visage. Tiana émit un grognement de contrariété voyant la jeune femme la défier ainsi, puis agacée, elle rompit le silence.

-Votre courage et votre détermination ne vous sauvera pas major. Dit-elle imperturbable en faisant référence à son acte héroïque pour avoir secouru le colonel O'Neill. Demain, personne ne viendra à votre aide, et alors je me débarrasserai de vous.

-Je ne me laisserai pas faire et je n'ai pas peur de vous. Rétorqua Sam froidement tout en laissant transparaître davantage sa haine.

-Je l'espère bien sinon ça ne sera pas amusant. En attendant, je vais soigner votre blessure.

Tant Sam était perturbée par l'annonce de son prochain combat à mort et par le sort de ses amis qu'elle en avait oubliée que son dos la faisait souffrir. Le sang avait commencé à coaguler mais la plaie était à vif. Pourtant elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre se méfiant de cette aide inopinée.

-Pourquoi ? Se hasarda-t-elle à demander.

-Ce sont les ordres de mon frère, alors allez vous allonger sur le lit ! Ordonna Tiana.

-Pour quelle raison je vous obéirai ? Peut-être allez vous en profiter pour me poignarder dans le dos. Après tout vous désirez me tuer. Pourquoi ne pas le faire maintenant ?

-Ne soyez pas si pressé de mourir major. Si je me risquais à vouloir vous tuer maintenant Argo ne me le pardonnerait pas et m'abattrai sur le champ.

Convaincue par les paroles censées de son ennemie, Sam alla s'installer sur le lit et laissa Tiana soigner sa blessure, serrant les dents pour ne pas crier de douleur quand cette dernière posa ses mains dessus pour la nettoyer. Pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser échapper quelques gémissements, incapable de résister à la souffrance.

Désireuse de ne pas se laisser abattre pour si peu elle osa poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis quelques minutes.

-Pourquoi Argo vous a-t-il choisi pour être mon adversaire. Vous êtes sa sœur. Ne craint-il pas de vous perdre ?

-Non. Répondit-elle, essayant vainement de réfréner son animosité envers cet homme.

Sam le remarqua et insista pour en connaître plus mais Tiana lui cracha à la figure de la fermer et de cesser de poser des questions.

-Tout cela ne vous regarde pas Major ! Maintenant profitez-en pour vous reposer car demain une dure épreuve vous attend.

Sur ce, Tiana se leva du lit et quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière pour la pauvre Carter qui se posait mille et une questions sur l'attitude d'Argo envers sa propre sœur. Quelque chose n'était pas normal, mais quoi ?

* * *

Au lendemain, alors que le soleil atteignait son point culminant, la place était envahie de spectateurs dont les trois hommes de SG1 faisaient partis. Jack n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit à cause de la douleur de ses plaies, du moins c'est ce qu'il avait affirmé à Daniel et Teal'c peu enclin à leur avouer sa profonde inquiétude pour son second. Ils n'avaient eu aucune nouvelle d'elle depuis qu'Argo l'avait emmenée avec lui de force et ne savaient dans quelle condition elle avait passé la nuit. Il espérait juste que cette ordure n'avait pas osé abuser d'elle la forçant à partager sa couche. Rien que cette idée le faisait grimacer, et lorsqu'une image désagréable se dessina devant ses yeux, des acclamations le sortirent immédiatement des pensées dans lesquelles il était plongé.

Paré de ses plus beaux atours Argo salua la foule et alla se poster au milieu de la place. Il adressa au passage un sourire ironique au colonel et lançant un regard circulaire il prit la parole.

-Aujourd'hui est un grand jour puisqu'il s'agit de mon mariage. Mais comme vous le savez tous, un combat à mort entre ma dulcinée et ma très chère sœur Tiana va avoir lieu juste avant.

-Sa dulcinée ? Sa très chère sœur ? Chuchota Jack, amer. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre ?

-Ne vous énervez pas Jack ! Tenta de le calmer Daniel.

-Comment voulez-vous que je me calme Daniel ? S'emporta le colonel. Cet individu s'apprête à sacrifier Carter. Comment pourrais-je l'accepter ?

-J'ai confiance en le major Carter. Dit la voix calme du jaffa en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Jack qui s'apaisa aussitôt.

-Oui vous avez raison Teal'c. Elle s'en sortira très bien. Admit-il, confiant.

Ne prêtant guère attention à l'agitation des trois hommes qu'il avait dans son champ de vision, Argo annonça l'entrée des deux jeunes femmes.

-Que le combat commence !

Tournant la tête sur la gauche, Jack vit apparaître son major habillée de la même manière que Xéna.

-Ces gens là regardent trop la télé. Dit-il dans un sourire, visiblement ravi de pouvoir contempler Carter dans une telle tenue.

En dépit du danger et du terrible duel qui l'attendait, Jack ne put s'empêcher de trouver que cela lui allait très bien et que ça lui donnait un certain charme.

A ses côtés, se tenait Tiana vêtue pratiquement à l'identique et chacune d'elles tenaient dans leur main droite un long bâton de combat d'une longueur avoisinant les un mètre cinquante. Elles avançaient à l'unisson sous les applaudissements contraints des esclaves jusqu'à arriver au centre de la place.

Tiana et Samantha se mirent l'une en face de l'autre et avant que le combat ne soit engagé, Sam croisa le regard de son supérieur qui l'encouragea d'un hochement de tête lui faisait ainsi comprendre qu'il avait toute sa confiance. Elle lui répondit par un demi-sourire qui se voulait rassurant et reporta son attention sur la jeune femme brune qui se mit en position. Carter en fit tout autant peu rassurée par ce qui allait s'ensuivre. Parviendrait-elle à vaincre Tiana ? Elle lui semblait être un redoutable adversaire, mais jamais elle ne baisserait les bras. Jack la regardait et avait foi en elle. Elle ne pouvait en aucune manière décevoir l'homme pour qui son cœur battait. Elle ne voulait surtout pas perdre la fierté qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Elle savait qu'elle était pour lui un membre irremplaçable de son équipe et qu'elle était également bien plus que cela mais elle n'avait aucune certitude sur ses sentiments pour elle.

Elle ne put avoir l'occasion d'y réfléchir davantage. Tiana engagea le combat s'élançant sur elle en brandissant son bâton au dessus de sa tête accompagné d'un cri de sauvage. Sam eut juste le temps de placer convenablement ses mains en les espaçant de trente centimètres l'une de l'autre et de parer l'attaque. Elle la repoussa en y mettant toute sa force et en profita pour se camper solidement sur ses jambes pour se mettre en position de défense.

S'ensuivit alors une série de coups et les deux femmes prenaient chacune à leur tour le dessus sur l'autre n'atteignant pourtant jamais leur cible. Quand elles se séparèrent après un énième choc elles se fixèrent un instant avant de décider de changer de technique.

Elles dessinèrent un cercle en marchant de côté sans jamais se quitter des yeux, leur arme en avant se contentant de les heurter de temps à autre. Puis Sam se décida à attaquer la première et frappa violemment le bâton de Tiana qu'elle leva au dessus de sa tête pour se protéger. Mais le coup fut si fort que le bois de sa propre arme heurta son front ce qui la fit chanceler. Sam en profita pour lui assener un violent coup de poing au visage faisant tomber son adversaire qui porta aussitôt la main à sa lèvre ensanglantée.

-Ouais bravo Carter ! cria O'Neill, enthousiaste.

Mais Tiana se releva bien vite et se jeta de nouveau sur Sam qui cette fois ne réussit pas à se défendre convenablement. En effet la jeune femme brune avait redoublé d'ardeur, de vitesse et de force et elle porta à plusieurs reprises de puissants coups qui atteignirent différentes parties du corps de Sam. Bientôt le major Carter se retrouva avec de multiples contusions un peu partout et son visage était tuméfié par les coups et saignait à divers endroits.

Un choc à la tête la fit tomber à genoux, l'assommant moyennement. Un léger filet de sang se mit à couler de son front et tombant dans ses yeux l'aveuglant momentanément.

De son côté Jack enrageait de ne rien pouvoir faire serrant les poings et grimaçant à chaque coups que recevait la jeune femme. Si seulement il pouvait intervenir, mais les jaffas qui se trouvaient à proximité avaient surement étaient prévenus qu'il risquait probablement de vouloir sauver son major comme elle l'avait fait pour lui la veille.

Il aperçut alors Tiana se baisser et saisir la chevelure de Sam l'obligeant alors à se lever. Carter sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux sous la douleur que ressentait tout son pauvre corps meurtrie, pourtant elle les réprima bien vite ne voulant certainement pas montrer sa faiblesse.

Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne et vite si elle ne voulait pas mourir par la main de cette femme. Alors que Tiana s'apprêtait à lui donner le coup de grâce, Sam rassembla ses forces, et malgré que son adversaire lui empoignait solidement les cheveux, elle donna un violent coup de tête dans la mâchoire de cette dernière qui lâcha prise.

-Alors Tiana, qu'est-ce que vous dites de ça ? Cracha Sam furieuse.

-Pas grand-chose. Répondit-elle en agrippant son bâton des deux mains et frappant au niveau des jambes du major la faisant de nouveau tomber.

Elle porta un coup au menton de Carter qui tentait de se redresser. Sam hurla de douleur et retomba rudement sur le sol lâchant son bâton.

-Et vous major, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ma riposte ? Rétorqua Tiana tout en s'emparant du bout de bois de Carter qu'elle lança un peu plus loin.

S'appuyant de ses deux mains sur le sol rocailleux pour tenter de reprendre contenance Samantha cracha du sang avant de chercher du regard son arme et de lever la tête vers la jeune femme brune qui l'observait amusée.

-Vous êtes totalement désarmée Samantha et à mon entière merci. Je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi facile.

-Ne criez pas victoire trop vite.

N'écoutant pas les dires de Carter, Tiana leva son bâton et le fit tomber sur sa rivale afin d'en finir pour de bon. Les trois hommes de SG1 crièrent à l'unisson devant ce qui allait arriver et restèrent surpris en voyant Sam attraper des deux mains le bout du bâton qui s'arrêta à un centimètre de son visage. N'écoutant que sa volonté elle le tint fermement et se remettant debout elle souleva sa jambe qui vint s'écraser contre l'estomac de son opposante qui étouffa un cri avant de tomber à genoux.

Profitant de ce moment de faiblesse elle lui porta de nombreux coups au visage et Tiana s'étala à son tour de tout son long sur le sol.

Voyant que Sam n'enchaînait pas Argo intervint :

-Tuez-la Samantha !

-Pourquoi ? Rugit-elle en le fusillant du regard. Tiana est inconsciente. Ne pouvez-vous pas considérer que j'ai gagné ? Est-ce vraiment nécessaire de mettre fin à ses jours ?

-Vous n'avez pas le choix alors obéissez ou je fais tuer vos amis !

Face à cette menace, l'astrophysicienne se tourna vers son équipe et rencontra le regard anxieux du colonel. Elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux un mélange de peur de culpabilité et de fierté mais également de douleur. Mais quand elle vit les jaffas pointer leurs lances sur eux elle se détourna rapidement et se baissant sur Tiana elle l'attrapa par l'épaule et la mit sur le dos avant de s'installer à califourchon sur elle, le bâton appuyé sur sa gorge, ses genoux écrasant ses deux bras de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger.

Cette dernière reprenait doucement conscience et quand elle ouvrit complètement les yeux elle découvrit avec horreur que le major Carter se préparait à l'étouffer. En effet, Sam avait posé ses mains de chaque côté de son arme et exerçait une légère pression dessus.

-Oui c'est ça ! Cria Argo. Tuez-là ! Maintenant !

-La ferme ! Hurla-t-elle à son tour tout en plongeant son regard azur dans les yeux noirs de Tiana.

Aucune des deux femmes ne parlaient. L'une se préparant à ôter la vie et l'autre n'ayant d'autre solution que d'accepter sa mort.

Toutefois, une chose inattendue se passa. Les yeux de Sam s'embrouillèrent et de nombreuses larmes s'échappèrent coulant sur ses joues pour venir s'écraser sur le visage de Tiana qui l'observait les yeux écarquillés ne comprenant pas une telle réaction. Elle remarqua que la pression que Sam imprimait sur le bâton se dissipa et que le poids sur ses bras se dégageait. Quand elle comprit que Carter avait abandonnée l'idée de la tuer elle n'hésita pas un seul instant et sorti de sous sa jupe un couteau qu'elle planta dans la cuisse de son adversaire qui hurla de douleur.

Tiana se dégagea alors et avant de se remettre debout elle gifla fortement Sam qui tomba sur le côté.

Face à cette scène Jack, Teal'c et Daniel avaient sursauté et tenté de porter secours à leur amie en se jetant en avant, mais des lances Goa'ulds les avaient rapidement rappelé à l'ordre.

-Carter ! Brailla O'Neill en voyant la jeune femme se tordre de douleur sur le sol.

Alors que Tiana s'éloignait en direction d'un jaffa armé, Sam tenta d'extraire le couteau de sa cuisse mais la voix de son supérieur s'éleva.

-Non Carter, ne faites pas ça ! Si vous enlevez ce couteau vous allez perdre tout votre sang.

Allongée sur le sol poussiéreux Sam regardait de ses yeux brillants de larmes son colonel. Pendant de longues secondes ils se dévisagèrent comme si plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Par son regard Jack espérait encourager et redonner courage à Sam pendant qu'elle se perdait dans ses yeux désirant plus que tout qu'il vienne la prendre dans ses bras pour la soulager.

Alors que le major Carter cherchait à s'asseoir, elle ouvrit grand les yeux d'horreur quand elle découvrit Tiana à quelques mètres d'elle, une lance goa'ulds à la main, la tenir en joue.

* * *

Ouais Carter est mal barrée je l'avoue...Je mets le dernier chapitre rapidement.


	9. Chapter 9

Un silence de mort s'installa quand la pointe de la lance de Tiana s'ouvrit sur Sam prête à faire feu. Jack se figea, son cœur battant à tout rompre, et les yeux de Carter s'écarquillèrent de peur. Cette fois tout était perdu. Dans son état, jamais elle ne réussirait à esquiver le tir. Et quand bien même elle y parviendrait il lui serait alors impossible de lutter de nouveau au face à face contre sa rivale.

Sam n'arrivait plus à quitter des yeux l'arme braquée sur elle et elle ne sortit de sa torpeur que lorsqu'elle entendit la voix du colonel s'élever dans les airs.

-Noon ! Tiana ! Ne faites pas ça! Il y a surement un autre moyen.

Tiana lança un regard haineux à Jack avant de changer légèrement d'expression et de lui adresser un étrange sourire énigmatique qu'il ne comprit pas. Elle promena ensuite un instant ses yeux sur la foule avant de s'arrêter sur son soi-disant frère qui lui offrit une grimace de dégoût. Argo sentait la rage l'écumer. Il aurait parié sa vie sur la victoire de Samantha, et voilà qu'elle était sur le point de se faire tuer.

Ne répondant pas à la grimace d'Argo, Tiana reporta alors son attention sur la jeune femme dont les larmes ne se tarissaient pas et levant son arme un peu plus haut elle lâcha naturellement :

-Adieu major Carter !

Samantha ferma très fort les yeux priant pour mourir sur le coup et murmura faiblement pour elle-même « je t'aime Jack ». A cet instant précis elle se sentie envahir par un profond sentiment de regret et d'amertume pour n'avoir jamais osé proclamer ses mots à l'intéressé. Ces sentiments enfouis depuis de nombreuses années qui l'avaient tant fait souffrir mais qu'elle chérissait comme le plus beau des cadeaux car elle savait que son amour pour lui était réciproque. Du moins l'espérait-elle, car de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis ce fameux test zatarc…Mais l'heure n'était plus aux regrets et aux remords. Elle allait mourir…

Des cris retentirent, un hurlement de peur résonna plus fort que tous les autres, trois hommes tentèrent vainement de se jeter en avant espérant sauver leur amie, et une seule et unique détonation se fit entendre.

Samantha Carter…morte…

La major Samantha Carter perdit la vie sur la planète P4X952 entouré du peuple de Kadia, tuée par sa rivale, Tiana lors d'un combat à mort.

Du moins le croyait-elle car quand Sam se décida enfin à rouvrir les yeux après de longues secondes d'angoisse, elle découvrit Tiana tournée de côté, une expression machiavélique dessinée sur le visage. Elle suivit du regard la direction que prenait sa lance tendue et réalisa très rapidement que cette dernière venait de tirer sur son propre frère. Mais pourquoi ?

A l'instant où Tiana avait fait ses adieux au major Carter elle avait au dernier moment dévié sa lance de trajectoire préférant une toute autre cible. Son tir avait percuté Argo à l'épaule droite le faisant tomber à la renverse.

Sous l'effet de la surprise les jaffas ne réagirent pas immédiatement et elle en profita pour faire face à Jack et ses acolytes et tira sur un des jaffas qui les retenaient prisonniers.

Profitant de cette occasion et de la panique générale, le colonel s'empara aussitôt de l'arme de son ennemi qui venait de s'effondrer à ses pieds et commença à tuer les nombreux jaffas venus assister au duel.

Teal'c décocha un magistral coup de coude dans la tête du jaffa qui se trouvait à proximité de lui, et récupérant sa lance l'offrit au docteur Jacskon qui semblait avoir du mal à réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer autour de lui.

C'est alors que des coups de feu retentirent de tous côtés, la foule d'esclave se dispersant dans une véritable cohue, SG1 tentant de se mettre à l'abri pendant que Sam regardait autour d'elle paniquée à l'idée d'être touchée. Mais Tiana qui était toujours au centre de la place vint se placer près d'elle afin de la protéger, qui elle-même était couverte par Daniel, Teal'c et Jack.

Le colonel avait du mal à se concentrer sur ces attaques tant il était inquiet pour son major qui se trouvait à découvert mais quand il aperçut la jeune femme brune venir à sa rescousse il l'en remercia mentalement. Il s'appliqua alors à viser tout ennemis susceptible de la tuer et au bout d'à peine cinq minutes de guerre tous les jaffas étaient morts.

Les hommes de SG1 sortirent de leur abri et Tiana abaissa son arme, satisfaite de ce qui venait d'avoir lieu. Quand elle baissa les yeux sur Sam elle vit celle-ci extraire la lame de sa cuisse dans un cri de douleur étouffé et placer son bras en arrière pour le lancer à pleine vitesse.

-CARTER ! NON ! Hurla le colonel O'Neill en se précipitant dans sa direction.

-Non Sam, ne faites pas ça ! Cria Daniel en même temps.

Tiana n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste qu'elle aperçut le couteau partir.

Cependant, il passa tout près d'elle et alla se planter dans la poitrine d'Argo qui s'était relevé, une lance Goa'uld dans la main prêt à abattre Tiana.

Ce dernier laissa tomber son arme qui rebondit sur le sol, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'affolement. Son corps trembla avant qu'il ne tombe à genoux en crachant une quantité non négligeable de sang. Il porta les mains sur l'arme plantée dans son thorax mais ne parvint pas à l'extraire. Il s'écroula alors de nouveau, agonisant sur une terre rocailleuse sous les yeux ravis et soulagés de tous.

-Merci major Carter. Dit Tiana reconnaissante en se baissant sur Sam toujours à terre qui tentait maladroitement de se tenir sur ses coudes. Vous venez de me sauver la vie.

Sam n'eut pas le temps de répondre. O'Neill, Daniel et Teal'c venaient d'arriver près d'elle et déjà Jack la soutenait par les épaules afin de la soulager de son poids. Elle s'abandonna alors à ses bras, trop faible pour les refuser ou résister.

-Mon…colonel… commença-t-elle, sur le point de s'évanouir.

-Ca va aller Carter ! La rassura-t-il. Daniel, Teal'c, occupez-vous des kadians et assurez-vous qu'il ne reste plus aucun jaffa en vie !

-A vos ordres O'Neill ! Répondit la voix grave de Teal'c avant de s'éloigner avec le docteur Jackson.

Quant à Tiana elle se détourna d'eux de son propre chef se dirigeant vers la dépouille d'Argo. En arrivant près de lui elle remarqua qu'il n'était pas encore mort. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et ses lèvres remuées légèrement essayant de faire passer un message à la jeune femme.

-Ai…de…moi…Supplia-t-il dans un râle.

Elle le contempla quelques secondes savourant l'agonie de cet homme froid et cruel, et avant qu'elle ne pose le pied sur le couteau pour l'enfoncer davantage d'un geste nerveux elle lui offrit le plus magnifique de ses sourires.

-Je te hais sale pourriture ! Alors crève !

La seconde d'après, Argo expirait son dernier souffle avant que Tiana ne retire la lame de son corps pour la nettoyer et la remettre en place sous sa jupe en cuir.

De son côté, Jack allongea son major au sol avant de déchirer un morceau de tissu de son tee-shirt et de bander sa jambe blessée avec. Le sang qui s'était répandu de sa blessure avait inondé la terre sous elle et il remarqua non sans une crainte évidente que Sam avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

Une fois le pansement improvisé fait il la souleva de nouveau par les épaules pour la ramener contre lui et tapota légèrement ses joues.

-Carter ! C'est pas le moment de vous laissez aller !

Sam était couvertes de contusions et blessures en tout genre, et son visage était blême ce qui inquiéta énormément le colonel. Il avait peur qu'elle perde connaissance et ne se réveille plus. Il fallait qu'il la conduise de toute urgence à la porte des étoiles et qu'elle se fasse examiner par Fraser.

-Carter ! Vous m'entendez ? Insista-t-il alors que ses yeux étaient désormais clos.

Il regarda un instant le corps de son subordonnée et eut une grimace de douleur. Malgré ses blessures Sam avait vraiment la plus belle anatomie du monde à ses yeux mais il ne pouvait supporter de la voir gâcher par de tels hématomes. Tiana n'y avait pas été de main morte et même si elle les avait sauvés il lui en voulait énormément.

-Sam bon sang, réveillez-vous ! Continua-t-il en prenant son menton dans sa main et le secouant doucement.

Cette fois ci, Sam émergea doucement et lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent enfin elle les planta dans ceux de son supérieur.

-Carter ! Ca va aller ? Demanda-t-il bien qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

-Mon…colonel. Je…je suis désolée. Articula-t-elle.

-De quoi ? S'étonna ce dernier.

-Je n'ai pas pu ôter la vie à Tiana…J'ai…j'ai failli vous faire tous tuer…

-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Gronda-t-il. Nous sommes tous sains et sauf et Argo est mort. Tout va bien Sam, ne vous inquiétez plus de rien !

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais, alors maintenant n'y pensez plus. Nous allons immédiatement rentrer sur terre alors tenez le coup, c'est un ordre !

C'était plus qu'un ordre. C'était une question de survie de son âme. Si le major Carter venait à mourir il ne s'en remettrait pas, mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à tout ça.

Au moment où il leva la tête à la recherche de Teal'c et Daniel il fut surpris de voir Tiana s'agenouiller près d'eux.

-Colonel O'Neill ! Major Carter ! Je tenais à vous remercier pour…

-Pas maintenant Tiana ! La coupa O'Neill. Nous devons impérativement emmener Carter sur Terre. Vous nous parlerez sur le chemin.

-Oui vous avez raison. Je vous accompagne jusqu'à la porte des étoiles.

-Très bien ! Teal'c ! Daniel ! On y va !

Jack passa un bras sous les jambes de Sam en lui ordonnant de mettre ses bras autour de son cou ce dont elle ne se fit pas prier, puis glissant son second bras dans son dos il la souleva du sol sous l'œil attentif de Tiana.

-Je vous envie major Carter ! Dit-elle soudainement en fixant Jack dans les yeux.

-Ah oui ! Et pourquoi ? S'étonna-t-elle en lançant un regard en coin à son colonel ne comprenant pas les paroles de Tiana.

-Je vous envie parce que le colonel O'Neill semble tenir beaucoup à vous.

-Ah…euh…Bégaya Sam, honteusement gênée, oubliant d'un coup sa fatigue et ses blessures.

-C'est un membre important de mon équipe et une amie très chère. Répliqua Jack, également embarrassé. Il est normal que je tienne à elle. Je tiens aussi à Daniel et Teal'c.

-Oui mais Samantha est une femme et vos sentiments pour elle sont différents de ceux que vous pouvez avoir pour le docteur Jackson et Teal'c. Ils vont bien au-delà d'une simple amitié. Je vous ai bien observé Colonel et je sais que vous êtes…

-Mouis bon…

Véritablement perturbé par les propos de cette femme, Jack se racla la gorge en se détournant d'elle et en prenant bien soin de ne pas poser ses yeux sur Sam qui elle-même sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues.

-Bon, Teal'c, Daniel, vous venez ?

-On arrive Jack. Lui répondit L'archéologue.

-Le major Carter éprouve les mêmes sentiments que vous. Reprit Tiana nullement découragée par le manque de réponse et d'attention du colonel.

Cette fois Sam sentit son cœur rater un battement et déglutit péniblement. Qu'allez lui dire cette femme ? Inconsciemment elle resserra son étreinte autour du cou de Jack qui s'en rendit compte. Il posa sur elle un regard interrogateur qu'elle fit mine de ne pas voir. De son côté il était impatient de savoir ce que Tiana avait à lui dire à ce propos. C'est pourquoi il lui fit de nouveau face au plus grand désarroi de la jeune femme qu'il tenait fermement dans ses bras.

-Tiana…n'avez-vous rien d'autre à faire ? Tenta Sam. D'ailleurs il faudra m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé. Pourquoi m'avoir épargné et nous avoir sauvés, et pourquoi avoir tué votre propre frère ?

-Eh bien…débuta-t-elle.

-C'est une longue histoire Carter l'interrompit Jack. Je vous la raconterai sur terre une fois que vous vous serez remise.

-Ah…ah bon ! Se résigna-t-elle.

Elle savait qu'elle n'en saurait pas plus tant que son colonel ne serait pas décidé à lui dire.

-En tout cas je vous demande pardon de vous avoir causé toutes ses blessures Samantha. Dit doucement Tiana. Mais il le fallait pour que Argo ne se doute de rien. Et puis je dois bien vous avouer que je n'ai décidé de vous épargner que lorsque vous-même vous avez décidé de ne pas me tuer. Vous auriez pu facilement m'étouffer avec le bâton mais vous ne l'avez pas fait, c'est pourquoi quand je vous ai poignardé j'ai planté le couteau exprès dans la cuisse plutôt que dans votre poitrine.

-Je comprends mieux. Confia Sam qui sentait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à perdre de nouveau connaissance.

-Oui et c'est pourquoi nous devons rentrer maintenant. Conclu O'Neill.

-Vous avez raison, il est grand temps que vous partiez. Colonel, vous prendrez bien soin du major car je pense qu'elle aussi à des choses à vous dire.

Sam ouvrit de grands yeux, estomaquée alors que Jack ne semblait pas comprendre.

-Comment ça ? Questionna-t-il, naturel.

-Argo et moi nous nous sommes vraiment aimés. Avoua Tiana. Mais les sentiments que nous éprouvions l'un pour l'autre n'étaient pas assez puissants pour surmonter tout les obstacles.

-Où voulez-vous en venir? S'impatienta le militaire qui n'était pas sûr de comprendre.

-Le lien qui vous unit vous et le major Carter est fort et solide. Tous deux vous vous aimez au-delà des interdits et des limites, et je ne comprends pas que vous puissiez le nier de cette façon…

-Colonel O'Neill ! Résonna la voix du jaffa pour le plus grand soulagement de Jack et Sam. Nous sommes prêts à partir.

-Bien, alors allons-y sans plus tarder. Ordonna-t-il en passant près de Tiana sans lui accorder un regard de plus.

-Jack ! L'appela Daniel.

-Daniiieeeelll !

-Que faisons pour les habitants de cette planète ?

-Ne vous en faîtes pas pour eux. Dit Tiana en posant une main sur son épaule. Maintenant qu'Argo est mort les kadians sont libres.

Elle se tourna vers le colonel et ajouta :

-Je suis désolée colonel O'Neill, mais je pense que tout compte fait il est préférable que je ne vous accompagne pas. Moi et mon peuple allons rassembler nos affaires et le peu de vivres que nous avons et quitter cette planète au plus vite.

-C'est la meilleure décision à prendre. Lui confirma Jack.

-Oui, c'est vrai ! Admit Daniel. J'espère que tout ira bien pour vous.

-Ce sera le cas j'en suis persaudée. Au revoir SG1. Je sais que vous avez vécu une terrible épreuve et je vous demande pardon mais grâce à vous moi et les kadians allons avoir une vie meilleure.

Sur ces dernières paroles échangées l'équipe de SG1 et Tiana se séparèrent en se donnant un dernier signe de la main.

* * *

Je pense qu'il serait préférable de ma part d'écrire un autre chapitre après celui-ci afin de conclure les propos de Tiana concernant les sentiments de Jack et Sam. Après tout Jack tient Sam dans ses bras et ils doivent atteindre la porte des étoiles. Peut-être auront-ils une petite conversation. Mais bon je ne sais pas si je dois l'écrire...


	10. Chapter 10

Voici cette fois mon tout dernier chapitre. Merci aux personnes qui sont parvenues à tenir le coup et qui m'ont lues jusqu'au bout^^

Un grand merci aussi aux personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir.

J'espère que cette fin ne vous décevra pas.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Une fois leurs armes et équipement remis, les membres de SG1 prirent la direction de la porte des étoiles qui se trouvait à environ trente minutes de marche.

-Allez on se dépêche ! Ordonna Jack. Il faut atteindre la porte des étoiles rapidement. Carter à besoin de soins immédiat.

-Ca va… aller… mon colonel. Souffla Sam. Je tiendrais le coup.

-Je n'en doute pas major mais je préfère ne pas prendre de risque. Vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang et il ne faudrait pas que votre blessure à votre cuisse ne s'infecte.

Alors que le colonel marchait en tête n'ayant pas attendu Teal'c et Daniel, ces derniers se hâtèrent d'arriver à leur hauteur se postant chacun d'un côté.

-Comment vous sentez-vous Sam ? Demanda l'archéologue inquiet. Est-ce que ça ira ?

-Oui Daniel…ne vous en faîtes pas !

Elle lui adressa un maigre sourire dont il ne fut pas convaincu mais un simple regard de Jack lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'insister.

-O'Neill ! Je pourrais peut-être porter le major Carter ! Proposa le jaffa en tendant les bras vers Sam.

-Pourquoi ? Vous pensez que je n'en suis pas capable ? Répliqua-t-il en faisant mine d'être vexé.

-Je n'ai jamais dis cela O'Neill. Je vous proposais juste mon aide car vous êtes vous-même blessé.

-Ca va aller Teal'c. Vous feriez mieux vous et Daniel de partir devant et de contacter Hammond afin qu'il prépare une équipe médicale prêt à recevoir Carter.

-Comme vous vous voudrez.

-Vous êtes sur que ça va aller Jack ? Insista le docteur Jackson.

-Daniiiiieeelll. Râla le militaire.

-Bien bien ! On y va ! Mais ne traînez pas !

Daniel s'éloigna rapidement et disparut au bout de quelques secondes en compagnie de Teal'c laissant Sam et Jack seuls.

Sam avait beaucoup de mal à garder les yeux ouverts. La douleur qu'elle ressentait dans tout son corps devenait de plus en plus douloureuse, mais le fait d'être blottie dans les bras de son supérieur rendait la chose presque supportable. Mais quelque chose au-delà de la douleur la gênait. Elle sentait que sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile et Jack s'en rendit très vite compte.

-Carter, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Demanda Jack en la déposant sur une zone d'herbe.

-Je ne sais pas…j'ai…j'ai du mal à respirer mon colonel. Mais… mais ça va aller.

Le militaire la regardant un instant ne croyant aucunement à ses paroles.

-Bien sur que ça ne va pas aller. Carter cette espèce de tenue à la Xéna est trop serrée. Elle compresse votre poitrine depuis un moment et vous empêche de respirer convenablement. Bon sang, pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dis avant ? Gronda-t-il en extirpant un couteau de sa tenue militaire.

-Je…je ne voulais pas vous embêtez avec ça mon colonel. Se justifia Carter.

-M'embêter ? Vous plaisantez j'espère !

Sur ces mots il entreprit de déchirer le devant de son habit de cuir pour l'aider à mieux respirer, mais son geste fut un peu trop ambitieux et sans le vouloir il offrit à Carter un généreux décolleté.

-Oups ! Pardon ! Dit-il avec un visage mimant une gaffe tout en observant la poitrine de son major reprendre une respiration normale.

Trop faible pour se sentir offusquée Sam préféra ne rien dire et évita soigneusement de croiser le regard de Jack quand il la souleva à nouveau du sol pour reprendre leur route dans le silence. Mais soudain elle se rappela les paroles de Tiana à propos de leurs sentiments respectifs et des pensées qui l'avaient assaillies quand elle avait cru son heure arrivée. Elle avait alors amèrement regretté de n'avoir jamais osé lui avouer son attachement et ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Mais maintenant qu'elle était sûre de rentrer sur terre elle ne se sentait plus capable de le faire. Pourtant elle le devait, même si elle savait qu'elle n'en n'avait pas le droit à cause d'un règlement. Mais au moins elle se sentirait soulagée de l'avoir fait.

De son côté, Jack se triturait également les neurones en réfléchissant au meilleur moyen d'aborder le sujet épineux. Tiana leur avait ouvert la voie et lui-même s'était juré de faire part de ses sentiments à Sam. Mais maintenant que l'occasion se présentait il n'était plus sur de rien. Il décida néanmoins de se lancer.

-Carter !

-Colonel !

Ils avaient parlé en même temps.

-Allez-y major ! Parlez en premier.

Sam lui jeta un bref coup d'œil ne sachant pas très bien par où commencer.

-Mon colonel, c'est un peu délicat ce que j'ai à vous dire…Commença-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas grave major, nous avons tout notre temps. Répondit-il en lui adressant un petit sourire. Je vous écoute.

-Eh bien…C'est à propos de ce qu'à dit Tiana tout à l'heure…

-Ha oui ! A propos de quoi ?

-Vous savez…

-Carter ! Venez en fait ! S'impatienta le militaire loin de se douter de ce qu'allait lui dire Sam. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'il lui laissait supposer.

-Tiana a raison. Mes sentiments pour vous vont bien au-delà de l'amitié mon colonel…Finit-elle par lâcher. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de ressentir ça pour vous et encore moins de vous le dire, mais…hier quand Argo vous a fait fouetté j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais vous perdre et…

Elle tenta d'étouffer un sanglot en se rappelant l'horrible scène de la veille, mais n'y parvint pas. Ses yeux s'embrouillèrent et des larmes vinrent couler le long de ses joues.

-Pardonnez-moi mon colonel…je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pleure…Je suis ridicule…

Sam passa une main sur son visage pour essuyer ses larmes mais son geste fut inutile puisqu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer.

Doublement gênée par le manque de réaction et de réponse de la part de son supérieur, elle lâcha bien vite :

-Je suis désolée mon colonel, je n'aurai jamais dû vous dire ça.

-Au contraire Sam, vous avez bien fait. Dit enfin Jack tout en s'arrêtant pour adosser le major contre un tronc d'arbre et chassant d'un revers de main les vilaines larmes.

-Pardon ? Dit-elle étonnée par son geste.

Que venait-il de dire ? Le militaire se releva et fit quelques pas sans osé porter le moindre regard sur la jeune femme qui l'observait, perdue.

-Écoutez Sam ! Je ne suis pas très doué pour ce genre de chose…mais comme vous l'avez dis il y a un instant, Tiana a vu juste.

Le cœur de Carter s'emballa et c'est impatiente qu'elle attendit la suite.

-Je tiens beaucoup à vous c'est vrai, bien plus qu'à n'importe qui au SGC… et même en dehors…

-Colonel. Murmura Sam nerveuse mais sentant une bouffée d'espoir l'envahir.

-Euh…comment dire ? C'est assez difficile…je peux aisément comprendre ce que vous avez ressenti quand vous avez vu ce jaffa me fouetter, puisque je partage les mêmes sentiments que vous. Je n'ai pas supporté de voir Argo poser la main sur vous et vous embrasser comme il l'a fait. Et je n'ai pas non plus supporté le fait de voir Tiana vous blesser sans que je ne puisse rien faire…

Il s'arrêta soudainement se rendant compte qu'il en avait peut-être trop dit et posa son regard sur la jeune femme qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux. Il remarqua qu'elle avait cessé de pleurer et quand il s'approcha en s'agenouillant devant elle, Sam baissa la tête.

-Regardez-moi Sam !

Samantha releva doucement la tête et son regard azur plongea de nouveau dans celui de son colonel. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant sans qu'aucun n'ose prendre de nouveau la parole, mais le major Carter finit par rompre le silence devenu oppressant.

-Qu'essayez-vous de me dire mon colonel ? Questionna-t-elle timide.

Sam connaissait déjà la réponse mais elle tenait vraiment à l'entendre de la bouche de Jack.

-Voyons Carter ! Pesta-t-il. Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire. Vous n'êtes pas bête, vous avez parfaitement compris le message alors pourquoi insister ?

-J'ai besoin de vous l'entendre dire Jack. Implora Sam qui n'hésita pas cette fois à appeler son supérieur par son prénom.

D'ailleurs, O'Neill ne lui fit aucun reproche à ce sujet et soupira avant de céder à la requête de la jeune femme.

-Très bien ! Vous l'aurez voulu. Samantha Carter…je vous aime…Voilà c'est dit…

Le colonel voulu se relever mais Sam l'empoigna par la manche de sa veste l'obligeant à rester à sa hauteur. Elle avait conscience que pour l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle avouer ses sentiments étaient une chose bien difficile, mais dire je t'aime l'était encore plus. C'est pourquoi en remerciement de cette confession et lui prouvait qu'elle éprouvait la même chose elle souffla à son tour ses mots magiques.

-Merci Jack. Je sais maintenant que mes sentiments sont réciproques. Je vous aime aussi mon colonel.

-Vous savez Sam. Dit Jack se résignant à tout lui dire. Depuis ce test Zat machin, rien n'a changé. Je vous ai avoué ce jour là que je préférai mourir plutôt que de vous perdre, et c'est toujours le cas. Et bien que je me sois promis de tout vous avouer un jour sur mes sentiments cela ne change rien au fait que nous ne pouvons rien construire ensemble puisque un règlement nous l'interdit.

-Oui je sais ! Reconnu la jeune femme à contrecœur.

-C'est pourquoi je préfère vous dire tout de suite que je ne ferai jamais rien qui pourrait compromettre votre carrière. Bien que je vous aime à en crever je ne m'engagerai pas dans une histoire qui pourrait vous coûter votre place.

-Je le sais mon colonel. Dit Sam en se remettant à pleurer et sentant son cœur se serrer de douleur. Vous savez qu'il en va de même pour moi. Vous êtes un brillant militaire et le SGC ainsi que l'armée ont besoin d'un homme comme vous.

-Peut-être, mais pas autant que vous major. Vous êtes irremplaçable et tout le monde sait que vous êtes bien plus intelligente que moi.

-Ne dites pas ça mon colonel. En tout cas je me sens soulagée de vous avoir confié mes sentiments. Déclara Carter avant de se sentir de nouveau happer par le sommeil.

Sam ferma subitement les yeux avant de laisser son corps glisser de côté contre le tronc d'arbre. Habile, Jack la rattrapa de justesse, puis la reprit dans ses bras avant de reprendre sa marche en se hâtant davantage. Sam venait de perdre connaissance pour de bon et le militaire était de plus en plus inquiet pour elle, craignant vraiment d'avoir trop tardé.

-Tiens bon Sam ! Ne me laisse pas maintenant ! Lâcha-t-il pour lui-même tout en jetant de petits coups d'œil sur son visage blême.

Il n'en revenait pas. Ils s'étaient enfin avoués leurs sentiments et tout cela ne les mèneraient probablement à rien sauf à les faire souffrir davantage. Maintenant que Jack avait bien compris les sentiments de Sam il lui serait désormais impossible de les ignorer ou de faire comme si de rien n'était. Il avait plus que besoin de cette femme dans sa vie pour rester lui-même et de lui offrir tout l'amour dont il regorgeait.

Il aimait Sam bien plus qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer mais voilà qu'il était à deux doigts de la perdre. Il se mit à courir aussi rapidement qu'il le put et atteignit enfin la porte quand il entendit la douce voix de son major s'élever.

-Je t'aime Jack !

Il était certain qu'il ne se lasserait jamais de l'entendre dire ça.

Faisant signe à Daniel et Teal'c de franchir le vortex, Jack quant à lui s'arrêta devant un instant. Désireux d'embrasser la jeune femme blonde afin de sceller leurs sentiments, il pencha sa tête sur le visage de Sam à la recherche de ses lèvres, et quand il les trouva il y déposa un doux et tendre baiser auquel cette dernière sembla répondre. Se séparant de sa bouche à regret il franchit la porte des étoiles avec Sam dans les bras pour la confier aux bons soins du docteur Janet Fraser qui les attendait de l'autre côté.

Pour Jack et Sam allait alors commencer une nouvelle épreuve à savoir comment vivre leur amour.


End file.
